Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: 'Only with you might this magical girl find her lost voice.' Soul is just a normal 15 year old with  a terrible family until one day at the beach when he finds a magical girl at the bottom of the ocean surrounded by mystery and very inhuman...Maka Albarn
1. Found Heart

Welcome to my very first alternate storyliner for Soul Eater. Actually, this is only the second time I have ever done an alternate storyline fanfiction anyway, so I can't wait to see how well I do!

I don't own Soul Eater and I don't own the picture that inspired this fanfic. If you want to see the picture, it is currently my avatar here.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 1: Found Heart**

Soul wanted to know why he was here. Really, he did. The Evans family had just arrived at the beach, while Soul was wondering how his family had managed to remember to bring their younger son. 15 year old Soul wasn't often paid much attention by his family since they favored his older brother, a violinist named Wes. His life was at the point where Soul wondered how this damned family of his continued to recall his existence. The red eyed teen rubbed his white, short, spiky, gravity-defying hair and looked over at his older brother. They were similar in appearance to one another and to their father while their mother stood tan, red haired, and brown eyed. Soul sighed distantly and unloaded his family's beach crap from their grand car by himself. How boring would this day get?

The sun beat down like a relentless fist pounding the life out of those beneath it. Soul and his family set out on the beach just a short cry away from the semi-crowded shore. Soul watched the water, deep in thought about his negative family life. It was days like this, where you know that your family almost forgot to take you on the family trip that's been in planning for a month, that Soul truly wished he had a closer friend than Kid.

"Soul, dear," called his mother, who began looking wildly in all directions.

Soul turned, "Mom, I'm right here."

"Oh! Could you get me a water from the cooler?"

"Sure."

_**Nice going Mom, he was right there in front of her! **_Soul collected her a water and gave it to her. It was obvious that she didn't really care and Soul didn't receive a thanks. It was his usual life, only it was playing out at a public beach.

"I'm going to shore and I'll probably swim for awhile," Soul stated.

"Uh-huh," responded his father, nodding.

Wes was longing too, reading a useless magazine like his parents. Soul was glad to be able to say he was nothing like them He sighed and walked to shore, suddenly catching an interesting sight in his eyes. A red haired man was rushing from the ocean, desperately chasing a blond haired, green eyed woman, who seemed furious with him. They were several feet from Soul as the man paused to toss an item into the air. Soul followed it up with his eyes and was shocked as it flew towards him. Looking back down, he saw that the two people had completely vanished into thin air as the bottle plummeted towards him. It was a small bottle with a note and a glowing heart-shaped, aqua colored, crystal. He could tell it was the same thing that had been tossed into the air several feet away. Soul caught it in his hands and look at it, mystified that it had even come in his direction. Soul uncorked the bottle and took out the letter first;

_** 'Keep this heart and you shall find an angel in the ocean. Only with you might this magical girl find her lost voice.'**_

"What the hell?" asked Soul.

He shrugged and replaced the note before closing the bottle and pocketing it in his swim trunks. Soul looked out over the large watery expanse that sprawled out from the golden beach, into the lighter blue expanse of the sky. Soul went in and dipped under, ready for a nice swim in the blue abyss of beauty and life. He needed to relax and try to sort things in his mind.

_**Abyss of beauty and life indeed...**_

Somewhere way off shore, Soul came to a sight he never expected to see within a millennium, especially not in the ocean. In the center of the this coral filled area lay a girl around his age. She had slightly below shoulder wavy blond hair and a thin white body. Soul was slightly disappointed to see that she was flatchested, but aside from that...she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Flowing and silky fabric clothed her with tank sleeves and several large aqua crystals. A string of pink pearls was around the top of her head and three aqua crystal hung off either side, over her ears.

No fish swam within a foot of this ocean beauty as pink glows held over her wrists and ankles, holding her down to the sandy bottom of the ocean. She was enough to make Soul do something stupid.

"What the-"

_**Idiot!**_ Soul quickly swam up to get air. Coughing up water and catching desperately needed oxygen, Soul wondered if he had been hallucinating in that strange...but beautiful instant. His eyes caught sight of a glow and he soon found that it was the aqua colored crystal heart. He uncorked the bottle and took out the medium sized heart before closing and pocketing the bottle. Fingering the heart, Soul dove back under, suddenly convinced that he wasn't hallucinating at all. She was right there, same place and same position. Damn, she really was beautiful. Soul swam down until he was hovering above her form, where he cupped her cheek and lifted her head slightly, drawing his faced nearer hers. His touch was soft like a feather, as if she might break if he wasn't careful enough. The crystal heart glowed brighter, along with each if the large crystals on her body and the glowing ropes that bound her down. An underwater wave pushed her hair over to reveal a dark heart shaped mark on her chest that was very close to her heart. It gave off a dull glow too and Soul, thinking of something, placed the crystal on that heart shaped mark. The glows brightened immensely, blinding Soul and forcing him up to take a quick gasp of air. When he returned, he witnessed the glowing ropes as they shattered and the glows subsided, leaving only the crystal heart aglow. It floated into Soul's hands and it was now colored pink instead of aqua.

_'What the hell have I done?' Soul wondered to himself._

Suddenly, the girl's mouth opened and she suddenly struggled against the water that had surrounded her as she slept. She thrashed but didn't end up moving upright. Swiftly, Soul grabbed her by the sides and brought her to the surface, where she hungrily sucked in oxygen and coughed soundlessly. In fact, the only way Soul knew she was coughing was because water was spurting from her mouth with every compression of her chest as she coughed. Who the hell was she and why was she at the bottom of the ocean? To hell with that, why was she soundless? How did she pull that off?

"Who are you?" Soul asked her.

She touched her throat and shook her head, once again completely soundless.

"What, is your throat sore?"

She shook her head and moved her lips. The girl made a gesture from her lips and then shook her head again.

"Mute?" Soul inquired.

She nodded and gave a small clap with her hands, cheerful that he had understood.

"Oh great..." groaned Soul.

He wanted to know what the hell he had gotten himself into, but for now, he simply led the girl from the ocean up to his ridiculous family. She looked around cautiously as people stared, wondering who she was and where she came from since they just couldn't mind their own business.

"Mom, Dad, I found this mute girl..." Soul began explaining everything to uncaring parents.

The girl looked around with a blank look in her bright emerald eyes until Wes noticed her. He took her hand and kissed it, much to her surprise and ultimately, her dismay.

"Hello fine lady."

She jerked her hand away and backed up to Soul's side, where she grabbed Soul's pale arm as Wes approached her. Soul briefly turned away from his explanation, which was falling on inattentive ears.

"Wes, leave her alone," growled Soul.

Grumbling, Wes backed away, surprised that his brother had dared tell him what to do. Yet, something about it made Wes happy, which caused him to sit back down.

"So could she stay with us?"

"Shouldn't you make sure she has no where to go?" asked his mother.

Soul looked over at Maka, who shook her head silently. His father shrugged and his mother nodded.

"Whatever Soul, just take responsibility for her. If it gets you to shut up and leave us alone, she can come with us," his father grumbled.

What the hell? She wasn't an animal, a pet, and he would be damned if he'd treat her like one! It proved how much his parents didn't care and how alone Soul truly was in the Evans family.

"Now run along and let us be."

Soul rolled his eyes and led the girl towards shore. He picked up a stick and handed it to her.

"You can write with this so I can talk to you," Soul told her.

She nodded carefully meeting her green eyes to his crimson eyes. A small smile on her face made him realize that she...she trusted him somehow.

"So, what's your name?" Soul inquired.

The girl wrote carefully in the golden sand, _**'Maka.'**_

"Maka? Okay Maka, why were you under the water?"

She wrote again,_** 'I don't know, my memory has holes in it. May I ask for your name?'**_

"My name is Soul Evans. It's nice to meet you Maka."

She wrote quickly again, her blank yet lively green eyes in full focus for every word. He read it with curiosity and interest as he soon found a secret of this girl.

_**'Soul, I'm not a normal human. I hope you won't regret taking me in.'**_

"Maka, my life already sucks and I really don't mind taking you in. You don't realize how much I've been alone lately; I could use company."

Maka smiled and wrote into the sand, _**'Me too, I'm lonely too Soul.'**_

"So what are you?"

Maka's face melted down into something of an embarrassed expression, but it was darker; afraid to reveal this fact for fear of being ridiculed...like so many times...Slowly, Maka wrote again, Soul sensing pain in her heart now.

_**'You'll see when you must, which may not be long...'**_

Her green orbs shook as they met back up to his red. The expression was painful and coy now, shy of this new person trying to get to know her.

"Cool," stated Soul.

Maka sighed soundlessly and looked down before writing again.

_**'I hope you think so later.'**_

Soul looked at the beautiful angel from the ocean as he quickly recalled the letter setting in his pocket.

'_**Only with you might this magical girl find her lost voice.'**_

Could it be that Maka was the angel in the ocean? A magical girl whose voice was lost...


	2. Found Friend

Hi everyone! The second chapter is here! Descriptive words fly and you may want to murder me at the end...but please don't because then you'll never find out what happens! An online thesaurus and I became best friends during this chapter, so it's very worded. If any words trip you, context clues should aid or I can help too.

Diclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the picture that inspired this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 2: Found Friend**

"Soul, that girl or whatever will be crammed in the backseat with you and Wes," stated Mr. Evans.

"Figured that out already," grunted Soul.

"Great," murmured Wes, eying Maka.

Maka backed away, tucking herself on Soul's other side, further away from Wes. She grasped Soul's arm, sending a shiver up his spine from something outside of cold. It couldn't be cold, because neither body was cold. Soul could tell Maka was discontented and slightly unnerved.

"Calm down Maka," Soul sighed softly, resting a calming hand on her shoulder.

Her hair had dried back out and was a pale blond. It was silk against Soul's hand and his touch to her bare, silken, and pale shoulder felt soothing for her. To Soul's surprise, Maka silently tilted her head, placing her cheek down unto Soul's resting hand, sending her silk waves of hair along his wrist and forearm.

"What?" Soul breathed, blushing as the beautiful girl gave an appeased sigh to show ultimate content.

Maka smiled brightly, her face tinting pink as she closed her eyes to rest them. Soul came closer to her in order to bend his arm down a little bit since it was tiredly outstretched.

"Stop playing and get in the car you two idiots!" called Mrs. Evans.

Maka opened her eyes with a sad and empty sigh as she lifted her head to allow Soul to move. She looked toward Soul's family with a pout and he chuckled inwardly. He led her closer to the car.

"Okay Maka, your choice. Window on my side, between Wes and I, or window on Wes' side," Soul laid out the options.

Wasting absolutely no time, Maka tapped a window and touched Soul's shoulder. That choice should have been obvious...Soul inwardly called himself an idiot as he made a confirmation.

"Window on my side?" he confirmed.

Maka nodded, smiling gently at Soul. He gave her a half smile, still wondering what the hell he had gotten into. As Maka's hair slid back, he saw that heart shaped mark on her chest. No longer dark, the mark was a pink color, like the crystal heart in Soul's pocket. Her dress wasn't low cut at all and the mark was almost hidden. Those large aqua crystals hung from the 'u' shaped collar while the entire dress was white with random blue marks all over it. The front was shorter, only reaching the middle area below Maka's knees, but the back ruffled in areas as it trailed down, reaching her ankles. Around her ankle was a string of pink pearls and her feet were bare, yet pretty much unaffected by the sand under them. Those crystals lined the hem of the front, making the dress seem even longer in the front than it was.

Soul, Maka, and Wes piled into the back and were soon on the way back to Death City, where Soul was somehow friends with the son of Death himself, literally. Soul kept trying to figure out where in the Evans' Mansion Maka would sleep.

"Where will Maka sleep?" he mused aloud.

"Figure it out, she is yours, not ours. You wanted her," answered his mother.

"At least you finally have an extra friend," added his father, "-I still have no idea how that neat and well-mannered kid handles you."

Maka's brow furrowed as she bit her lip, suddenly feeling quite detesting of her new friend's parents. Without warning, the inhuman mute girl raised her arms and shook them violently as she silently screamed furious words at the terrible parents.

"Maka, chill out!" exclaimed Soul in surprise, catching Maka's arms and lowering them.

Wes shrunk back further into his seat, frightened by her angry movements. He was amazed as Soul carefully set Maka's arms back into her lap, as the arms went rigid, ready to explode.

"Chill out, it's okay."

Maka turned to him, her green eyes blank but full of fire. That fire settled and her eyes mellowed as her arms finally relaxed. She didn't understand how parents could be so cold...Minutes later, Soul felt a weight hit his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw that Maka had fallen asleep against his shoulder, so he carefully brushed some blond strands from her softly closed eyes. He placed the silky hair behind her shoulder.

"Wow Soul, you actually give a damn about something," sneered Wes, although Wes was somewhat proud.

"Shut up Wes," grumbled Soul blandly.

"Shut up Soul," called Mrs. Evans.

"Soul, that stupid girl best not cause issues," stated Mr. Evans.

Soul rolled his red orbs, respectively refusing to respond to that stupid comment. Yet it brought back his conversation, if it could be called that, with the mute girl sleeping on his shoulder. Not human...well then what could she be? Why the hell was she in the ocean, tied down no less? Soul looked down at her, soft, silky, delicate, and...inhuman? It just didn't fit; she seemed so fragile. Currently, to Soul, Maka was the most fragile 'item' in the car, which also contained his mother's porcelain bird that she had purchased on the way to the beach.

_**Oh how deceiving looks could truly be...**_

Maka definitely was not helpless, not even close. Soul just didn't know it yet.

Wes wondered just how much his brother would grow. This was sure to be interesting and entertaining. The Evans' family soon crossed into the creepy town of Death City where a strange sun laughed down upon them all. Before much longer, they arrived at a huge white mansions surrounded by a beautiful garden with a grand fountain. Soul poked Maka as Wes and his family exited the car.

"Hey, Maka, wake up. We're home," Soul told her.

She didn't stir, so Soul shook her softly as he undid her seatbelt. Her eyes and lips quivered as her green eyes opened. Her lips gave an aphonic yawn, soundless as ever, before she looked at Soul with a milky glaze in her eyes.

"We're home," Soul repeated.

She nodded and followed Soul into the grand, elegantly designed mansion. A sharp intake of breath notified Soul that his new housemate was very much impressed with the living room they had entered into. A grand chandelier, nice furniture, large TV; everything often found in a living room and then some. Maka was amazed, she was simply flabbergasted at this prodigious home. Suddenly bursting with so many things that her quiescent voicebox couldn't let her say, Maka tapped Soul's hand repeatedly.

"What? What's wrong Maka?" Soul inquired to the astonished mute girl.

She made a writing motion with her hand as her head turned this way and that, taking it all in. Soul swiftly located a new notepad with a cat on it. His family kept notepads and pens everywhere for the entire household to utilize.. He snatched up a pink ink pen and passed both over to Maka. He laughed as she wrote because she couldn't seem to write fast enough for her own satisfaction. She finally passed the pad to Soul.

_**'Oh my gosh! This place is so huge and grand! I've never seen anything like this, it's almost unreal! There's so much space and...and...and...holy crap! It totally blows my mind! I feel so excited and safe...ahh...I can't calm down! Hell, I can't even write fast enough or keep up with my own thoughts! That TV is gigantic! Why is your family so mean? Don't they care abut anything?Ah, my mind is flying! I'm so sorry, I can't think straight!'**_

Soul chuckled at her, "It's okay, I wouldn't expect your mind to be very straight. My cool room should kind of settle your mind frame, but I'm glad you like it. Don't worry about my family...I just don't fit into the puzzle."

Maka frowned and took back the notepad. She wrote one single word with so much weight to it;

_**'Why?'**_

A lump grew in Soul's throat. It was such a good question that Soul didn't even know the answer to. Why did his family hate him so much? Why was Wes the favorite? Did it trace back to instruments?

"I don't know...I don't know why Maka."

She looked at him and he watched her eyes twitch. A frown developed on her cute face and her beautiful green eyes squeezed shut. Soul gasped with the sudden realization that Maka was about to cry...over him of all people!

"Hey, hey. No Maka, there's no need to cry over my family life. Come on, I'll show you my room, where you'll probably sleep."

Maka nodded and followed Soul. They arrived in his room, where a piano stood in a corner beside a window. He had an entire bookshelf full of music books and CDs along with a desk and other shelving. The floor was a blue and black checkered carpet and the walls were blue. His bedspread matched the carpet and several posters hung on the wall. He went to his closet and had Maka to turn around while he changed into jeans and a red t-shirt. Soul took the bottle from the pocket and removed the heart from the bottle. He set that on a shelf and carried the heart to his desk.

"The better question is still where..." Soul murmured

Maka gave an inarticulate and empty laugh, although she meant it so much more than she could express. Being mute really inhibited Maka's emotion...she hated it so much...she hated the thief of her voice with a passion...Soul would have to know soon...would he still stand by her? These things ran throughout her unwavering mind. Soul pulled up his blue cushioned rolling chair and sat on it backwards.

"Go ahead and explore...I have to think about this one..."

Maka quickly wrote something out for Soul.

_**'Be careful...don't fall backward...'**_

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. You can have the notebook and pen, so just write your name in the cover. Use it for whatever you want."

She wrote again, _**'Thanks.'**_

Maka signed her name on the back of the front cover before wandering to the grand black piano. The cover was already up, so Maka's eyes looked it over...a memory hitting her. She liked the memory though, so the mute girl smiled. She touched a key, summoning a low and terrifying note that made her and Soul both cringe.

"Maka, if it's your first time, go higher towards the right side. It may sound nicer. At least, that's how it worked for me," Soul told her.

Maka traced her hand up to the right, sitting down on the blue velvet bench. Slowly, Maka brought forth some beautiful notes that even Soul swore were amazing, although he didn't prefer the higher notes. She lifted her second hand, adding the lower notes and creating melding chords. She was playing no true song and she was by no means sure of what she was doing; she didn't even know the names of these notes.

_**And then she stopped...**_

Surprised by Maka's sudden cut off, Soul looked over to see her writing, her eyes frantic. Finally she showed the pad to Soul.

_**'Soul, we're in trouble!'**_


	3. Found Trouble

Alright, I'm very excited! to present Chapter 3 of Lost Voice! it would have been here sooner, but I accidentally lost three pages of work due to my terrible habit of not paying attention when frazzled.

This time, you get to learn what Maka really is, or at least part of it...because I don't tell all just yet. ^_^

Plus Soul does something dumb again right at the very beginning as a fulfillment of **macchi-chan's **review

I don't own Soul Eater nor do I own the picture that inspired this story, which I'm being told is called an AU story or something like that...?

Oh and has anyone noted the correlation of the chapter titles yet? Especially in comparison to the story's title?

I think I've killed you all with suspense long enough...so enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 3: Found Trouble**

"Wait...wait what?" Soul asked.

He proceeded to do what Maka had told him to be wary of; he fell backwards out of the rolling chair, much by accident. Maka was tensing up and didn't react much to her friend's fall.

"Uncool..." he groaned

Maka suddenly yanked Soul up by the hand, grasping it tightly as she rushed out of his bedroom door., pulling him behind her with one arm and carrying her pad and pen with the other.

"Maka, where are we going?" Soul demanded.

She ran him down the foyer, remaining completely unresponsive. Soul kept running with her since the only alternative was her dragging him like a rag doll, which the cool Soul would just not have. Her crystals and the heart on her chest emitted a pink glow as Soul continued searching for a response.

"Maka, slow down! What the hell?"

They burst out into the Evans' front yard and Maka stopped as the glows brightened. Maka set the pad on her one arm and began writing. She turned to Soul quickly as her hand swiftly swept across the paper, her other hand still clutching his.

_**'Soul, I'm sorry, just trust me!'**_

Soul saw small tears gathering in her eyes and he squeezed her hand with the one she was holding.

"Okay, I trust you," Soul sighed.

An earsplitting crash sliced the air open and the ground quaked at the impact. Maka turned as Soul's mouth dropped, letting a gasp escape his lips. Both were looking at a huge black monster with the face of a bear and four large legs. It was much larger than a house, so it was good that the monster had landed in a large empty field across from Soul's house. The negatively outweighed this however, because it was still in a residential neighborhood.

"Oh damn...what the hell is that?" asked Soul.

Maka quickly wrote down an answer.

_**'It's after me Soul...only me...'**_

"Why? And why aren't you petrified?"

She wrote again swiftly.

_**'The answer to both is that I'm the only one who can extinguish it...Soul, are you ready to see what I am?'**_

Soul was dubious of the answer to this question, but he gave a slight nod anyway. No matter what she was, Maka deserved to have someone stand by her. And if no one else would, then Soul sure as hell would. Her green eyes seemed deadpan, yet they were so full of life. She wasn't afraid, nothing close to it, at least not of the monster before her. Maka grasped Soul tightly as she pulled him across the street with her, overwrought, not by the monster, but by what she was about to show Soul and the many possible reactions he could have. She left him at the sidewalk, but Maka lunged toward the monster. Her forearms both glowed silver and transformed into blue and white scythe blades. Wait...wait what? Soul gasped, rubbing his eyes. Did that seriously just happen? Sure enough, Maka twisted through the air like a visible whirlwind as she sliced the monster's shoulder heavily.

"Holy freaking crap...she really did...holy hell..." Soul realized through his own words.

Maka was incontestably not fragile, not even close. However, Maka still could get hurt; she bled red like any normal girl on the planet, as Soul was about to find out. She was almost normal, but not enough to earn the acceptance of others, until now. Now, whether she knew it or not, she had Soul. The monster suddenly struck Maka hard, sending her way out of Soul's eye of sight and drawing an aphonic cry from Maka's lips.

"Maka!" cried Soul, "Bloody freaking hell..."

Maka came flying back, bleeding from her side as she leaped into Soul's sight. Her dress was split severely, revealing most of her leg as blood trickled down it.. She landed multitudinous hits by employing her scythe blades. Her slightly injured, but still kicking, legs hit hard as she delivered a very strong kick to the monster's chest. It clouted Maka, striking her back down, slamming her into the sidewalk beside of Soul. Maka sat up, injured but unfazed as she picked up her notebook and wrote quickly.

_**'Be wary Soul. Retreat if you want, I'll understand...it's nothing new.'**_

Her legs cut up and nearly mangled, Maka stood up. Bleeding from the side but currently fearless, Maka flung herself back at the monster. Soul watched in stupefaction as Maka sliced it repeatedly, taking several hits herself. It knocked Maka upward, unknowingly digging it's own grave at that millisecond. She did a backflip, blood pouring from her legs and multifarious places on her body, and cascaded down through the air, stabbing the giant monster in the neck. A long howling cry tore from it's throat as it faded in a blue and white glow. As a symbol of the extinguished evil soul, angel wings could briefly be seen on Maka's back, although they weren't real. They faded as Maka slowly lowered to the ground. The instant her feet touched Earth, her now very marred legs gave out under her and she let out a soundless cry of pain.

"Maka! Oh damn it all; Maka!"

Soul grabbed her notebook and pen before running to her. She swallowed hard as she opened sat up slightly to find him at her side. Gashes and other wounds left her legs a massive walking pool of blood while other large wounds covered countless areas of her beautiful body..

"Come on Maka, my mother has a first aid kit."

Maka shook her head and rolled away when Soul tried to grab her wrist. After rolling, she shook her head again.

"You need treatment!"

She stood up unsteadily and her crystals began to glow again. Unanticipatedly, Maka gave an inarticulate cry and yanked Soul back, placing him behind her. Just as he crashed onto the grass, another monster, very similar to the previous one, landed where he had been. If not for Maka, Soul would have been nothing but a pool of blood. Did he care about himself? Hell freaking no...

"Oh crap, you're already hurt! Can you become a full scythe? Maybe I can help you."

Maka looked at him, very irresolute about what to do. She tightened her grip on his hand and stood up to dart away. She helped him up and darted away from the monster, reaching a decent speed before her legs sent her crashing to the ground harshly. Maka recovered automatically and Soul felt really concerned for her.

"Maka, you need treatment dammit!"

Feeling abraded, Maka snatched up her pen and pad. Grindingly as she gritted her teeth, she wrote again.

_**'I do not need help, just shut up! Do you really want to wield me? Hell, do you even know how?'**_

"I took a sword class...it can't be too different..."

Tears strolled from Maka's eyes, slipping over the scratches in her cheeks. She abominated this so very much because this could get Soul injured, but she had no other choice...Dammit, what if he did get hurt?

"Hurry up Maka! That thing is slow, but it's on it's way! Answer me!"

Maka quickly wrote down her answer.

_**'Okay. I'll do everything I can to guide you and help you. When I move, move that same direction with the same force. You must equal me and follow me to achieve what I know is best. Understand me and wield me well Soul, you'll be my very first...you'll be my very first wielder. Again, move where I move.'**_

"Got it."

Maka glowed completely white and became a full scythe. The handle was long and silver with a thick cylinder at the top that had a pink heart on it. From the cylinder protruded the long, sharp, blue and white colored scythe blade. Without warning, two pink handprints appeared on the handle and Maka's upper body emerged from her blade in a ghostlike form. Her hands placed Soul's hands on those prints, creating his grip on her weapon form.

"This is the grip?"

Maka nodded and Soul smiled.

"Feels so right for me. Alright, let's do this."

Maka rescinded and prepared to fight her enemy, a kishin, with the aid of her new consort, Soul. She pulled forward and Soul ran forward with her as she guided him through several damaging blows. As they struck the foreleg, Maka twisted Soul through midair, like a corkscrew. This propelled them up, where Maka guided Soul to drive her into the kishin's shoulder. Soul let his normal reactions and instincts fade as he gave Maka the control. She didn't falter and Soul didn't hesitate to move according to her movements. Maka led Soul to touch the ground in order to spring back off of the ground. She twirled him around as she guided him to strike the kishin's side with her blade. As the kishin turned, Soul was sent upwards, which Maka used to land another hit on the once undamaged shoulder of the kishin.

It was like Soul and Maka were dancing through this air, although one was completely ignorant to exactly what he was doing since Maka was doing the work and Soul was simply moving with her. It was the greatest feeling in the world for Soul and it was something truly paradisaical for Maka as well. Yes, it truly was paradisaical for Maka to feel her soul integrating with her new ally as she led him through. An equal amount of melancholy filled her too as the kishin finally slammed Soul with it's large paw, sending Soul flying back to the sidewalk. He fell headlong into the sidewalk as he clutched Maka tightly in his hands. At his cry of pain, Maka glowed silver. This glow resonated throughout her and soon flowed into Soul.

"What are you doing?"

The glow poured through Soul's body, destroying all pain and wounds from Soul as it completely ameliorated his fissured clothing as well. Maka was indeed a weapon, but there was more than what was being revealed at the moment. Now that Soul was rectified, Maka pulled forward, unrelenting as she jerked up to cause Soul to leap into the air. She spun him again to propel him into the air, bringing him high over the kishin; she was now ready to perform a descending attack on him for the ultimate finish. Just as they sailed down toward the kishin, Maka postured Soul and prepared her blade, which grew longer and larger before taking on a very bright glow. On impact, the monster howled and Soul watched wordlessly as Maka's blade shredded smoothly through the kishin, slicing it in half with what Soul knew was Kid-approved symmetry. The kishin glowed blue and white as it faded into thin air.

"Holy...that was so cool..." breathed Soul.

Maka turned back and collapsed, falling flat with another aphonic cry of pain. Even though it was soundless, the look on Maka's face was enough to fill Soul's heart with a bereaved feeling. He knew she was unsparingly miserable with the pain and he hated that she wouldn't take his aid. However, Soul quickly found out why. Maka sat up and clasped her hands around one leg. A pink glow shot through her hands and resonated throughout her leg, completely repairing the mangled leg. Soul gasped in amazement as he sat down beside her, pulling her notepad and pen from his back jeans pocket. The leg that had been terribly torn apart was now white, clean, and unscathed. Maka clasped her hands around her other leg, sending the salubrious glow throughout her legs. She then brought her hands to her heart and sent that beautiful pink glow reverberating into her entire form. It repaired every wound and mended her dress as it cleaned the blood, leaving behind the beautiful girl Soul had rescued from the beach that day with no injuries remaining on her divine form.

Maka grabbed the notepad and pen to write for Soul.

_**'That one at the end was a special attack. So what do you think...about me now...?'**_

"Maka, I think you are an amazing person that I will enjoying being the consort of. Ready to go eat dinner?"

Maka was shocked, completely astonished at Soul as the teenager smiled at her with amazing trust and acceptance, perhaps even great approbation towards her. He laughed slightly at her awed expression since it was cute and puzzling for him. Why would she be so amazed about this?

"What? You thought I'd panic and cut you out of my life? Maka, you entered my life and, unless you want out, I'll keep you in it. Cool guys don't ditch their friends; I was honored to help someone so strong and enchanting fight. It was cool and you're very cool yourself. Come on now, let's go eat."

Smiling and blushing coyly, Maka finally followed Soul back into the undisturbed Evans' mansion. Before very long, the Evans sat down to dinner, most of them completely ignorant of the events that had just transpired outside. Only Soul and Maka knew of those events and they would remain the only ones that knew of it.

_**Unfortunately, Soul and Maka weren't quite out of trouble yet...**_

"So what is your name again?" asked Mrs. Evans, looking right at the new girl sitting by Soul at the table.

"Her name is Maka," Soul responded.

"Well Soul, let her say that," grunted Mr. Evans.

"Uh, she can't, Maka is mute. I told you that," Soul defended.

"Don't sass us boy!" snapped Mr. Evans

Maka felt her temper rise...she needed to settle...

"I didn't!" Soul protested, "I was just telling you what I told you the first time!"

"You need to shut up Soul," Mrs. Evans aided her husband.

"Can't you guys ever listen to me when I talk to you?" Soul inquired, trying to calm himself.

He was succeeding more than Maka was, but she suppressed her current urge.

"Who would?" sneered Wes.

"Shut up Wes," muttered Soul

"Soul, shut your trap up! We could listen, we just don't!" yelled Mr. Evans.

Maka dropped her fork, continuing to hold herself in.

"Why?" Soul used the word with the greatest weight at that instant.

"Because you always fail! You could've made something out of yourself like Wes, but you failed instead! That piano upstairs is proof of that!" Mr. and Mrs. Evans screamed in unison.

"And so I'm ignored? That makes it okay?" inquired Soul

"Sure it does," responded Mrs. Evans.

The blond at Soul's side clasped a hand over her mouth as she emitted a silent scream of fury. Oh how she wanted to go scythe again!

Soul huffed angrily, "It isn't right! And it surely is very uncool!"

"Then get out! Get out of our house and stay out!" roared Mr. Evans.

Wes gasped, gripping his own hand over his mouth. He never though it would go to this, but oh how glad Soul was to oblige.

"Yes, that sounds like the perfect idea to me," Soul spat.

He stood up and walked off, nearly unfazed by the argument he had known would have happened sooner or later. Maka jumped up with all eyes on her and she quickly performed the biggest gesture of discourtesy she knew; the middle finger. Oh yes, Maka was very normal and yet so very incommensurable. Gasps shot through the dining room as Maka rushed to follow Soul, whom she found on his mobile phone as he stood in his room packing things.

"Hey, Kid, my parents are finally kicking me out. Do you have room...for two actually?"

"Two?" asked Kid, confused.

"I'll explain later, really I will."

"Okay. Yeah, I have room; I live in a five story mansion, duh. I could actually use a sanity brace because I just took in my distant cousin and he's freaking crazy!"

"Well, to you, everyone is a little crazy. You haven't even seen crazy yet, so there. Thanks a lot Kid, we'll be there soon."

Soul quickly packed what items he had and grabbed a clump of notepad and pens for Maka. Everything made it into four neatly packed medium bags. He slipped the crystal heart into his jeans pocket and lifted two bags, one onto either shoulder. Soul tried for the others, but the human weapon before him swiftly slung them onto her shoulders, quickly writing again.

_**'Don't worry Soul, I got these two. Hey Soul...thank you.'**_

"It's fine, don't worry about it. What are cool friends for?"

Maka and Soul exited the mansion, traveling along the streets of Death City to another mansion. In that jeans pocket of Soul's lay the crystal heart, the lifeline of an extraordinary lifeform. A lifeform that was human, weapon, and something magical.


	4. Found Past

Alright, does everyone have their final guesses about exactly what Maka is? You already know she is a scythe, but how can she use magic? Well, you're about to find out how Maka became...well, Maka. Oh how the plot thickens...

I don't own Soul Eater or the picture that inspired this fiction.

And if you want to see a cool picture with Soul as the meister and Maka as the scythe that I found long before I started this, I can direct you to a youtube video I made using it. Both that picture and my current avatar are the inspirations, although my avatar did more of the work.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 4: Found Past**

"Maka!" gasped Death the Kid loudly as he opened the door to Soul and his mute friend.

Maka looked at the son of the Grim Reaper himself blankly. Who the hell was this guy? She didn't recall this gold eyed teen with short black hair that had white stripes on one side. He clapped a hand over his mouth as Maka looked at him with that deadpan expression and Soul looked at him with awe.

"You know her?" Soul asked.

"Soul...uh...where...why...? What the hell is going on here?" inquired Kid with a stammer.

Maka showed Soul her pad, _**'If I know him, I don't recall it.'**_

"First of all, I have no idea. And two, Maka says she doesn't know you," Soul stated.

Kid led Maka and Soul to his white couch in the very grand and symmetrical living room.

"She never did meet me, so she shouldn't know me. However, my father is the reason Maka and her parents are in existence and that's why I know them. Lord Death had Maka's parents created to combat these monsters, called kishin. Genetically engineered human weapons...but Maka was the most successful..."

"You've got to be kidding me...and I found her in the ocean, so why was she there?" Soul wondered aloud.

Kid tilted his head while Maka wrote again.

"Eh? I don't know anything about her being put in the ocean...I do know a lot about her though," Kid responded.

Maka showed her pad, _**'Name my parents; prove you know me.'**_

Kid smiled, "Spirit and Kami Albarn."

Maka gave an inarticulate gasp and recoiled as Soul examined her face closely.

"I'm going to guess that he's right?" Soul asked.

Maka nodded, her green eyes wide as she held a hand over her mouth. Kid developed a very good question to ask Maka, because he knew she had one somewhere.

"Maka, where's your voice? Why aren't you talking?" Kid made his inquiry.

Maka started writing while Soul grew very confused.

"She's mute," Soul stated.

"Huh? She is? How did that happen Maka? You had a perfect voice," Kid wondered.

Her hand flew across paper as Soul stared at Kid intently, silently asking for more.

"What I know from my father is that Kami and Spirit were both human weapons engineered to fight kishins, these huge monsters. Those two made Maka, who has now made them obsolete. You see, Maka is actually much stronger than them and a lab accident made her even more different."

Kid took a breath as he recollected the lab accident he had witnessed for himself firsthand.

"At the same time Maka was being tested, there was an experiment being performed with the heart and blood of a very good witch. In fact, the witch was a very benevolent and congenial woman who always used her magic for good things, such as healing. The lab was trying to find a way to revive her since the poor woman had just been murdered by a witch hunter. I was there, in the next room as my Dad oversaw the proceedings; it happened so fast only to create the weapon sitting at your side. Maka tripped over a mispositioned wire and landed in the machine being built for the witch project. This bumbling scientist fluked and turned the machine on, combining the blood of that benevolent witch with Maka."

Soul gasped and Maka nodded softly, finally recalling that day for herself.

"The witch's heart became a crystal and Maka went dormant. The lab got her out of the dormant state that same day as they learned how the crystal heart worked. So now, Maka is a magic-infused human weapon whose life is both the heart in her chest and the crystal heart created the day of an amazing lab accident that created something very special."

Soul pulled the crystal heart from his pocket and Kid got very excited.

"Yes! That's Maka's crystal heart; a beautifully symmetrical piece of art and ultimate beauty!"

"I wish you would shut up about symmetry," groaned Soul.

"Anyway, her crystal heart connects to her real heart and whoever has her crystal heart can stop it, causing Maka to fall dormant. It's easily restarted by resting her crystal heart on this little heart shaped mark on her chest."

Soul nodded, the puzzle finally coming together slightly. Maka's heart had been stopped and Soul had unwittingly revived her. So now he had control of her crystal heart...Maka chose this moment to show her paper.

_**'My voice was taken during my last battle, by a kishin named Asura. Asura escaped and...I don't know why...but my father stopped my heart afterwards. Now I've awakened to Soul...who now possesses my crystal heart...'**_

"Well, since he has it, I'll tell him how to use it. To stop Maka's heart, you hold the crystal heart and say 'Stop functioning Maka, rest your beating heart.' You already know how to revive her, so the only other thing you could do is play a mind control game with her. If you're holding the heart and you say 'Listen up Maka, do as I say,' Maka ends up being a puppet to whatever you command. I've never appreciated the command because it seems so wrong."

"It is wrong!" cried Soul, "Maka needs to be able to control her own life, that's any human's right!"

Soul was completely appalled at the fact just revealed to him. Maka's eyes widened, becoming saucers in her confoundment. Soul lifted Maka's hand and placed the crystal heart in it.

"Tomorrow, I'll go through my crap and find this little pouch I have that goes around a person's neck. You can put the heart in there so that you'll be carrying your own heart."

"Soul, you do realize that if Maka stops herself, she can't revive herself. And what if she wants to put her life in someone else's hands?" Kid asked.

"She has that choice," Soul affirmed, "-that's my point. Maka has the right to make her own choices and control her own heart. Many people sound like they've taken that from her, but I'm sure as hell not going to be one of those people."

Soul sat in between Kid and Maka as he looked sincere about every word he was saying. Maka's vacant eyes filled with tears and she wiped at them, but she ended up bursting into a taciturn howling wail as tears poured from her eyes heavily. Kid punched Soul's arm since Soul was facing him and quickly pointed at Maka. Soul turned to see her crying in unheard emotions, another sight that broke his heart...damn, that was approximately twice in one day.

"Maka! Maka, what's wrong?"

Kid passed the paper, very concerned and so very...proud...to see Soul so perturbed for once. It proved that his friend did have something of a heart despite how terrible his parents were. Maka wrote, her tears falling everywhere. She passed the paper to Soul and balled up as he put an arm around her gently.

_**'You're being so cordial to me, but I've done absolutely nothing right! I don't deserve such kindness when all I have done for you is put you in harm's way and get you thrown out of your house! You even got injured helping me; I've done nothing right. My heart should have stayed stopped because I'm a danger for others!'**_

"Maka, you idiot! That isn't true at all!" Soul cried, pulling her into his chest as she silently wailed.

Kid looked at Soul blankly and Soul explained about the battle he and Maka had been in earlier.

"Maka, we both knew Soul was walking on thin ice with his family and that he'd be thrown out any day. I bet you didn't cause a single bit of it," Kid stated.

Soul turned Maka inward, letting her front side face him as she cried on him

"It wasn't you at all. It was building stupidity," Soul surmised.

His heart broke again when Maka's sobs didn't cease. He held her tighter, softly petting her silken hair.

"Kid, pass the tissues."

Kid passed the tissue box and stood up from the couch.

"I just don't understand why Spirit stopped her heart. I'm definitely doing some investigating tomorrow."

Maka's sobs continued uncontrollably as her heart pulsed heavily. Soul tried to keep her supported as he shifted on the couch, laying himself into a lounging position with Maka resting on top of him. Her sobs began to quiet and she reached up to grasp his shirt. Soul rubbed circles into her back and felt her tensions slip. Soul found a smile on his face as Maka finally heaved a silent sigh and fell asleep on top of him with her lower half shifted off of him more. Suddenly, a girl with a long black ponytail and indigo eyes wearing a fit maid uniform bounced down the stairs and Kid looked at her quickly.

"Tsubaki, did you get my cousin to calm down?" asked Kid.

"Well...he sort of did that on his own..."

Soul wondered why this maid of Kid's was about their age. Then again, Kid had two other maids about his age; Liz and Patty. The better question Soul thought of was why this maid seemed to be specifically ordered to attend to this cousin of Kid's. Kid raised an eyebrow at the maid.

"Eh? How so?"

"Well, he knocked down a vase and it struck him in the head..."

"Is it okay!" wailed Kid.

"Yes, he's-"

"Not him, the vase!"

"Oh yes, I caught it, just not before he was knocked out..."

"Who's she?" Soul asked.

"This is Tsubaki. She's a maid about our ages that I had to hire to take care of my moronic cousin...whom is also about our ages..."

Soul raised an eyebrow, "So why does he need babysitting?"

"I am the amazing Black Star! Where is my follower?"

"Oh no," moaned Kid.

"Over here Black Star!" Tsubaki called sweetly.

A blue haired, blue eyed, short tan skinned kid flung himself over the second floor fencing, landing upon his feet in the living room. Soul was taken aback.

"What the hell? That's like fifteen feet!" exclaimed Soul.

Tsubaki gave Black Star a high five and stood silently as he laughed maniacally.

"Kill me, kill me now," groaned Kid.

"It's your own fault," grunted Soul, who continued petting Maka's hair softly.

Black Star paraded off and Tsubaki hasted to follow him. Using a tissue, Soul was careful as he wiped some remaining tears from Maka's eyes.

"So Maka has a voice?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, a lovely and perfectly keyed voice. There's actually a vocal recording of her singing in her computer files. I can play it for you tomorrow if you'd like me to. But right now, you should sleep, so I'll have Liz and Patty bring two blankets and a pillow. Sleep well."

Kid walked off and his sister maids appeared later with a blue blanket, a pink blanket, and a pillow. Soul accepted all three and wrapped Maka in the pink blanket. He tucked the pillow behind him and his chest became Maka's pillow. Holding her carefully, Soul pulled the blue blanket over them both and slipped into his slumber.


	5. Found Song

I'm just exploding with updates for Lost Voice. That's because it had an explosion of ideas. _Fluffy Puppy Trio_ has slowed down because I haven't written any chapter drafts whereas this one has about four more written drafts for chapters.

Not much happens here, but more of Maka's heart is shown

I don't own Soul Eater or that one picture...

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 5: Found Song**

"What?" yelled Kid, "How can that be?"

Soul snapped awake to find Maka leaning on him with her notepad on his stomach as she marked on it. He ignored the fact that he had Kid yell while he simply watched the blond weapon. She was turned from him with her arm pressed painlessly into his torso to elevate her. Her blond hair fell on him like silk, but lifted as she suddenly turned her head. His air caught as Maka blushed heavily with her eyes widening in disillusion as she realized he had woken up. With her face barely inches away from Soul's own, Maka gave a soundless yelp as she recoiled; moving straight up and over to the other side of the couch. She quickly moved to flip the page of her notebook, clearly flustered by the unforeseen event of his waking up while she was working. Soul laughed with gratification as he sat up while Maka sank into the corner of the couch, her face red as fire.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

She wrote quickly, but unsteadily, _**'I...uh...it's private. How did you sleep?'**_

Soul shrugged, "I slept well until Kid's yelling woke me up. Come on, tell me what you were doing."

Maka wrote again, still so red, _**'I was...just drawing...'**_

"Can I see it?"

Maka shook her head rapidly, causing Soul to chuckle slightly before Kid yelled again.

"Soul, get in here!"

"Where are you?"

"In my office, behind the couch you're on!"

"That explains why you're so loud."

Soul stood up and patted Maka's head soothingly before walking off. Maka blushed again and scrambled to follow Soul into Kid's huge office. The office was very exalted and ostentatious, perfectly symmetrical to the slightest detail. Kid sat at his large white desk, staring at his laptop in a mixture of frustration, dismay, and severe mystification.

"What's up oh son of Death?" asked Soul jokingly.

"Shut up. Every single one of Maka's project files have been either encrypted or deleted. Her only open file is the song thing, which is the most useless. I'll call Dad about this, but then again, her files may not aid us very much anyway. I already told you how she was created and why; I don't think her files will know of Asura or her voice. Still, I'll make the call; do you want to go or should we listen to her song first?"

Maka took a unheard sharp intake of air and quickly wrote.

_**'No, no! Don't play it, please!'**_

Soul got mystified, "Why Maka?"

"Huh?" asked Kid.

"Maka doesn't want the song played. Why Maka? I want to hear it."

_**'I...well...It's so...It's sort of strange and personal to me...I...I...I'm afraid, okay?'**_

Soul looked at her carefully, trying to fully understand. Kid looked up and tried to help Soul allay Maka.

"It's a wonderful song Maka. You wrote it yourself didn't you?"

Maka nodded, biting her lip. She had written it on the spot with her mother as her audience.

"I won't laugh or anything. I'm sure you'll sound fine too; haven't you realized that you can trust me? The song won't leave this room."

Maka gave another one of her toneless sighs. She knew Soul was telling her the truth; he wouldn't lie. He was the reason her own crystal heart was clasped in her hands; the reason she had been given the control over herself unless she truly wanted her life in someone else's hands.

_**'Okay...okay, you can play it...'**_

Maka showed her pad and Soul told Kid she had given the permission. Kid clicked the file and they waited, Maka closing her eyes. She knew what would be first; her mother's voice. Sure enough, her mother's voice came on, gently coaxing Maka into singing. It reminded Soul of when his parents had tried to make him play an instrument, but Maka's mother was being more gentle and open for Maka. Soul did play piano, but he had never made his family's expectations, only his own. If Soul could handle this, Maka would then know she truly could trust him; although she already did. She didn't know what it was, but she had trusted Soul from the beginning and that trust kept building. Soul was just about to hear what could be the most beautiful thing he would ever hear and Maka hoped he would understand more of what was in her heart after this.

_** "If I open my heart**_

_** Who will I find?**_

_** Down in my crystal heart**_

_** Where is the one for me?**_

_** Can't someone tell me**_

_** What this yearning in my heart is?**_

_** Someone please tell me why I'm here," sang a new voice.**_

Maka blushed as Soul gasped in complete admiration, stunned by the voice.

"Is that...Is that Maka?"

Kid and Maka both nodded at Soul. In response, Soul turned to face her.

"Your voice is...so...stunning...it's heavenly actually..." Soul breathed.

"Shh, she's almost back on," Kid told him.

Maka's blush deepened as she took a breath and silently sang with herself.

_**"I hear the water flow**_

_** As I line my world with light**_

_** Under a breaking sky**_

_** I get no rest**_

_** Fighting every single day for my life**_

_** And this world I live within**_

_** But when do I get time for myself and my heart?"**_

Maka swayed in time with a beat when music was added to her song. This was when her mother had added piano; Maka was definitely not deprived. Soul was surprised to hear it; no wonder she had instantly went to his piano.

_**"Where will I find**_

_** The one for me?**_

_** The one to carry my heart**_

_** And let me live**_

_** To keep me happy and help my heart sing**_

_** Oh Kamisama if you show me this person**_

_** I swear I'll protect him**_

_** With my very life."**_

_"Oh Maka honey, someone is out there for you," sighed Kami._

Soul's heart jumped and his palms dampened. He comprehended how Maka felt; all she wanted was someone to call hers in a sense of the term. Kind of like himself in some form...Soul felt sorrow for her at this point.

_"But where Mama? The only things after me are those stupid kishins. I'm thirteen and the biggest outcast in school! I'm the weird one...the freak...they have no idea! Yet I protect them; I saved the entire school today and no one cared!" cried Maka_

_ "Let it out honey, I understand. Believe me, someone is out there," Kami told her daughter._

_ The piano continued and Maka's phonic sigh could be heard on the tape._

Soul felt his heart break again; the third time in two days! Damn, this was uncool...Kid was sad too and Maka was trying so hard...

_**"Someday I will find someone**_

_** I know I will**_

_** And by this crystal heart**_

_** I shall not let him be killed**_

_** I'm surrounded by danger**_

_** But he doesn't have to be..."**_

That was it, Maka dropped and burst into aphonic tears, losing her calm in front of Soul again.

"M...Maka!" Soul choked out

After hearing the dialogue between mother and daughter, the song itself, and now seeing Maka cry again; Soul was struggling to hold back his own tears. Soul knelt down by Maka as she balled up and silently cried again. Kid wiped his own eyes with a tissue and tried to make it discreet; make it look like he wasn't even close to crying. Boredom had gotten Kid to listen to Maka's song about three times before and he had indeed cried all three times.

_**"Because I believe in my strength and my heart**_

_** That I can protect him**_

_** If I truly try**_

_** But first, I must find him..."**_

"Maka is fifteen now...she did that two years ago..." Kid murmured.

"Maka, don't cry...It was such a beautiful song...Maka..." Soul sighed heavily.

"I don't get it, I swear her files were open just about three days ago. Now I'll be calling Dad," Kid stated.

"Okay, whatever Kid," Soul grunted.

Soul patted Maka's back, placing her pad and pen before her. She didn't take it and Soul swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry Maka...I shouldn't have pushed for the song. It was beautiful and I liked it, I really did. I'm sorry about your past social life; mine isn't too great either. But you've got a friend right here who's trying to give you his shoulder to cry on."

Maka lifted her head and looked at Soul with askance in her expression.

"Yes Maka," Soul began with a pink tint to his face, "-I meant myself."

She proceeded to cry harder as she tossed herself into Soul's arms, accepting him as someone to cry on. It wasn't like she had chosen to cry on him yesterday, he had pulled her in, not that she had minded.

"No Dad, I'm not kidding. Maka Albarn was found by friend, Soul, yesterday."

There was a pause as Soul rubbed circles in Maka's back.

"What do you mean Spirit is dead? Why? Where's Kami at then? You don't know!"

Soul hoped Maka hadn't heard that piece of Kid's dialogue.

"Can you unlock her files? Useless? You want out of it? No! Dad, don't you dare split them! Why? Because he is so good for her; there's no reason to tear two friends apart! Thank you!"

Soul tensed and Maka wasn't really listening. She finally reached for her notepad, which Soul got for her. Her hand wrote shakily and she soon showed Soul.

_**'I'm so sorry.'**_

"Maka, there isn't anything to say sorry for."

_**'You...you won't leave me...will you?'**_

Soul's heart dropped and he simply knew he couldn't, even if he wanted to. Why would he ever want to?

"I couldn't if I wanted to. Maka, I am not going to leave you. Ever."

"Alright, so you're just out? Thanks a lot Dad."

Kid returned to find his friend on his knees with Maka sprawled out full length and face on the floor. Most of her upper body was elevated against Soul's chest and both were turned toward the notepad as Soul supported Maka with the arm he didn't write with.

"Okay guys...Spirit is...Spirit has committed suicide. He was found just this morning," Kid dropped a bombshell.

"Kid!" yelled Soul

Maka burst back into tears and Kid saw his error as Soul gave him an 'I will kill you!' glare.

"Sorry. I don't really have very much good news except that my Dad has already suspended the weapon project, so Maka is now liberated from Death's commands. Those kishins will probably never leave her alone; but now she can work for herself and so forth. If she's ever going to get her voice back, she'll have to fight Asura and that means we'll have to find him ourselves; Dad is staying out of it. I suggest asking Kami or the head scientist on the weapon development, Stein. We won't ever have access to Maka's other files..."

"Where are Kami and Stein?" Soul inquired.

"Well, Stein has a lab on the outskirts of Death City, but...no one knows where Kami is."

Suddenly, Soul had an epiphany. Back on the beach, those people...could they have been?

"Kid, did Maka's dad have messy red hair?"

"Um, yeah..."

"And Kami, does Maka take after her a lot?"

"Yeah, same figure, hair, and eyes."

"Maka, I saw both of your parents yesterday before I found you. Kami seemed furious and Spirit was following her desperately. He threw the bottle that contained your heart and a note."

"A note? What did it say?" Kid asked.

Soul recited the note off of the top of his head, "Keep this heart and you shall find an angel in the ocean. Only with you might this magical girl find her lost voice."

_**It was true, only with Soul would Maka find her lost voice...**_


	6. Found Peril

Hello everyone! Just going to warn you that this chapter will make you laugh and then later, you'll burst into either angry screams or painful tears! Just warning you!

I don't own Soul Eater

_Kamisama, help my readers swallow this chapter and not want to kill me...please._

Enjoy...maybe...and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 6: Found Peril**

"I am the greatest man alive!" laughed Black Star

As Maka, Soul, and Kid emerged from the office, they found Black Star parading down the steps with Tsubaki following him at the heel. Soul quickly introduced the two since he knew Maka hadn't been awake to meet them. It was after that when Black Star acknowledged them for the first time.

"Who the hell are these two? Damn, that girl is so flat!"

"I'll laugh when she cuts you open Black Star! Hopefully she's symmetrical about it!" called Kid.

First, Maka had to figure out what Black Star meant. She had heard many terms and she had seen many things; Maka had lived several bits of a normal life, but this one stumped her. She wrote quickly to make her inquiry, _**'What does Black Star mean by flat in that text?'**_

"He means you have no breasts, which according to most men makes women unattractive. It's untrue in your case," Soul admitted, red as fire.

Maka's eyes looked down at herself and Soul turned away, filled with an abashed feeling.

"No, Black Star!" wailed Kid.

Black Star went on his way, leaving behind mass amounts of painful asymmetry behind. Tsubaki apologized desperately as Kid burst into moody tears of melancholy. Maka broke into soundless laughter and Soul laughed too, only his was audible. Hearing Soul made Maka's heart swell with joy and longing; joy for Soul, longing for her lost voice. Without it, she couldn't even sound like she was laughing; there was no vocal in anything she did. She was like an empty doll without a sound to make or emotions to be seen; except she did have emotions...emotions unexpressed...

Suddenly, Maka's crystals, her crystal heart, and the heart mark on her chest went aglow. She quickly pulled Soul's arm, writing speedily across her paper pad.

_**'Two kishins!'**_

A crash rang outside, making Kid yelp, surprising Tsubaki, and leaving Black Star unaffected. Soul was ready for a fight as he turned to Kid.

"Two kishin things are outside, we'll be back!"

Not a chance, no way he was getting put in danger again! After placing her crystal heart on the table for safekeeping, Maka ran forward and away from Soul as she wrote.

_**'No! You are staying inside and out of danger!'**_

"Maka, no! Let me come too!"

_**'Dammit Soul, no! You are not getting hurt again because of me!'**_

"Maka, let me help you!"

She shook her head violently and ran towards the door. Soul chased after her and Maka turned to him with another written thought.

_**'Please Soul...I can't handle seeing friends get hurt...I learned that while you were wielding me. I'm not used to it...just let me do this and stay inside. I'm too reluctant right now...maybe someday I will.'**_

She began her run again and Soul tried to follow again, only for Kid to catch him and hold him back.

"Soul, let her go!"

"Kid, let go! I'm not leaving her alone!"

Maka slipped out, transforming her arms and making her initial lunge. Kid sighed irritably, why was Soul dense? Probably because he wasn't symmetrical and that messed him up.

"This is what you get for being asymmetrical. Weren't you listening to Maka's song?"

"Kid, what the hell are you getting at? Her song was one of the very first things that I ever came close to crying over; yes I listened!"

_'Someday I will find someone_

_I know I will_

_And by this crystal heart_

_I shall not let him be killed_

_I'm surrounded by danger_

_But he doesn't have to be...'_

Maka gave a silent cry as one kishin sliced her side and another landed a cut into her back. Falling toward Earth once again, Maka quickly did a flip back upwards and stabbed the kishin in the chest. Knocking it down, she sliced it all over it's upper torso, slashing it's heart. Just as that one faded in that glow, Maka was struck in the back, where she was already wounded badly. The kishin slammed her into the side of Kid's robust and enduring mansion.

"Kid, let me help her!"

"You really shouldn't be shocked."

"Kid, I'm not shocked; I'm nothing close to it! Dammit Kid, don't you see that I'm panicked?"

"There's no need to panic, Maka is very capable. Watch her will you?"

Maka stood up, turning her scythe arms into larger, longer blades that glowed white, much like the blade did for her special attack. That was because this was her special attack...She jumped forward at the kishin, silently howling in severe pain. With an 'x' shaped slash, the kishin became four separate pieces and disappeared.

_'Because I believe in my strength and my heart_

_That I can protect him_

_If I truly try_

_But first, I must find him...'_

Maka kneeled down in the grass achingly. She felt so conflicted. She knew she could trust Soul, but she felt like she couldn't trust herself to allow him to wield her. Why was this so easy and yet so hard? It had only been one day, why was she so trusting? She knew why; the crystal heart, the sincerity, the battle, how remarkable it had felt when they fought together. He had given her no reasons to doubt him and that was why she trusted him so early during their time. It wasn't like many others her age gave her reasons to trust her and they had never treated her kindly anyway. Soul was the opposite when it came to her treatment and she loved how it felt. For once, she was being given respect and adoration outside of her parents. Upon seeing her kneeling in the grass tortuously, Soul struggled harder. It was at this point that Kid could no longer hold Soul back any longer. The white haired, red eyed teenager went charging out the door, screaming Maka's name. Her crystals and heart shaped mark glowed as she began her healing.

Danger was screaming at Maka's heightened senses and so was Soul. She wasn't listening to a damn thing he was saying as she made a decision she knew he would hate. Maka didn't care because she knew that if he took it, he would be perfectly vindicated. Maka stood up straighter and summoned both the physical and emotional strength she needed to do this. With her clean and white human hands, Maka shoved Soul back at Kid's mansion with a force considerably weaker than her strongest.

"Maka, what the hell?"

She jumped back...now if he'd just stay there...no! Soul ran back and she tonelessly screamed, shaking her head with vehement protest.

"Maka, just let me! I know you're afraid, but you don't have to be alone! You-!"

A kishin landed behind Maka and slammed her to the side using one of four arms. Soul backed up, finally understanding Maka; just a bit too late. He turned to rush to Maka's side, but the kishin's longest arm mutated and was slammed right into Soul's torso.

_**Two caterwauls rang; one blaring and one completely aphonic...**_

_**Red went everywhere...**_


	7. Found Medical Strength

Alright, time for you guys to see what's up with Soul. You guys are lucky; if not for **macchi-chan, **you wouldn't have gotten this until tomorrow so you best thank her

I don't own Soul Eater

You guys will truly enjoy this I'm sure, so hang on tight and enjoy. You better review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 7: Found Medical Strength**

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

_She couldn't stop..._

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

_It was already dead, but she just couldn't stop..._

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

_Where'd Soul go? So much red liquid..._

_Tears dripped out of her eyes, but she still couldn't stop. _

_How dare this creature injure Soul like that?_

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

_It didn't deserve to live!_

_Wait, it wasn't even alive now. Why couldn't she stop?_

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

_More came, more died. _

_They didn't realize how pissed off their biggest threat was at the moment._

"_Maka! Maka, stop!"_

_**Beep...BEEP!**_

"_Maka, Soul needs your help!"_

_It won't last long...but some stabilizer...yes..._

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

"_Maka, listen to me! Soul needs your help! Please Maka, hear me!"_

_Soul...Soul needs **her?**_

_How could that be?_

_**She** was the reason there was so much blood. **She** was nothing but a useless weapon! _

_**She** was the reason he was hurt!_

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

_Dammit, why couldn't she stop?_

_What had she made? Kishin smoothies? Gross..._

"_Maka, Soul will die if you don't help! For the love of your crystal heart, will you stop making an asymmetrical bloody mess and help save his life?"_

_Die...? Soul would **die...?**_

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...BEEP! BEEP!**_

_**No!** She couldn't let him die! That was what she had sworn not to do!_

_**She swore to protect him, not let him die!**_

Her arms went back and she turned. Kid stood there with Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, and Patty. All or nearly all were in shock and dismay. She looked down to find herself standing in blood, which glowed and faded along with the diminutive remains of three carcasses, cleansing Kid's yard. Her dress was completely dyed with red blood and more of the red liquid was all over much of her body.

"Maka...hurry and clean yourself..." Kid murmured.

"S...Soul needs your help..." Tsubaki stammered.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Black Star.

"You mean gross," corrected Liz.

"No, it was really awesome!" cheered Patty.

Kid sent the other four inside quickly as Maka's magic cleaned and mended her dress and body.

"Maka, my on-site doctor and no other available doctor can go any further to repair Soul. You and Stein are the only two who could, but you're more available."

Maka's lips parted to make a protest, but Kid stopped her.

"Don't even try to protest, just hush because I figured. He got hurt of his own actions, not by any fault of yours. However, if you don't go do something, Soul is going to die and then it will be your fault!"

Maka ran towards Kid, giving him her silent compliance. He led her up to the infirmary on the third floor, where Soul lay dying on a silver table. Maka gave a soundless cry and Kid gestured for the doctor to leave.

"Do what you do best; save a life."

With those words, Kid and the doctor left Maka with the life of her newest, yet closest, friend in the world. The one who could now die before her eyes unless she tapped into her magic, the magic of a benevolent witch. She removed the sheets to find Soul's bleeding torso while he was left in nothing but boxer shorts. The hole was just above his bellybutton, but off to the side. Organs and nerves were damaged; Maka didn't know much, but this was obvious. She didn't even know how he lived this long, perhaps because the arm hadn't made an exit wound before Maka had chopped it off. Perhaps it was fate or his will to live, Maka didn't really know and it didn't matter at that millisecond. She touched the heart on her chest, making it glow as she mentally initiated one of the greatest healing spells in existence. That white and pink glow reverberated throughout her body and the crystals on her outfit.

_**'Soul, hold on! I'm so sorry, but I will make it up to you! I am not going to let you die!'**_

She clasped her hands, the death of so many kishin monsters, and placed them where a huge portion of the once even bigger hole remained. Being a weapon combined with the magic of a very good and humane witch wasn't at all bad. Especially since this magic-infused human weapon was exactly what Soul needed, because Kid was wrong...even Stein couldn't save Soul at this point. Maka's eyes came to great life and one eye turned to a glowing pastel pink color. A golden thread on a needle appeared to her; it would move wherever her mind told her to move it. Her pink eye would show her where to move it; it would tell her what Soul needed and how to handle it. This was a spell called Medic Angel; a three way communication between a magic eye, a magic user, and a magic thread. She really did need to thank that bumbling scientist that caused her to become magic-infused...

Maka began the most tremendous medical breakthrough that would never be known. The golden thread wove through torn organ tissue and destroyed nerves, repairing them meticulously. Nothing was out of reach when magic was involved, not even fixing nerves. While tissue was being doctored, Maka kept Soul's heart beating, which became more effective as circulation paths were renewed and blood stopped spurting out with every beat of his frantic heart.

_**A frantic heart that was concentrated on living and continuing to beat...**_

More sewing went into the job as Maka's pink eye notified her that Soul needed more blood; he had lost lots of it and it was almost too much.

_**'What's his bloody blood type then?'**_

She sent a magic bit to find out and continued her magic suturing. By no means did Maka truly know exactly what she was doing, but the magic inside of her did know. Her eye and her thread guided her, aiding her in continuing to improve Soul's condition.

_**'O positive? Good, that's mine. There's not much time, so let's give him some of mine.'**_

She cut herself with her arm blade and held it over Soul's wound as the red colored life-giving liquid dripped. The magic in her blood activated and she sent it to meld with his and aid him in his recovery. Multitasking had never been so freaking easy. Maka didn't care how much blood Soul took, because she knew he needed it more at this point. Even Stein would have been limited, but Maka's magic spell had none of those limits, only one that Maka would feel soon. Her pink eye saw all without cutting Soul open any more than he was and that was the greatest advantage Maka had in her battle for Soul's life. She wondered if maybe she could talk to him...because he now had some of her blood...that would create a link...and she could assure herself that he was fine. Maka decided to try so she summoned her mental voice and called to him.

_**'Soul! Hey Soul, can you hear me? It's possible right now...something like telepathy...'**_

He didn't say anything and Maka gave an empty sigh, focusing hard. She hoped he was okay; at least his body was coming to be at par.

_**'Maka? Damn, you really do have a nice voice. I can't wait until we get it back for you.'**_

_** 'Soul! Oh Soul, I'm so glad you're okay!'**_

_** 'What, you thought a cool guy like me would die so easily?'**_

_** 'It's was and still is possible you idiot! Don't act like that!'**_

_** 'Okay, okay, sheesh. Sorry I got hurt in the first place...'**_

_** 'It's not your fault...I'm just sorry I couldn't save you...'**_

_** 'You are saving me Maka.'**_

_** 'You know what I meant!'**_

_** 'Unfortunately I do. Kid got it through my thick skull after you escaped to fight without me.'**_

Maka didn't respond to that as she continued sewing the few minor areas left. Soul's skin was almost closed and it would be close to if not completely flawless. Suddenly, a massive migraine struck Maka hard, like ten tons of weight slamming into her skull. This was it, this was Medic Angel's only limitation.

_**'Gah! Oww...concentrate Maka, concentrate. You're almost done...'**_

_** 'Huh? Maka, what's wrong?'**_

_** 'Soul, don't! I can't...I can't talk and focus now. Stop...please, for your sake...'**_

Pain rang in her head as Soul silenced, completely worried about her. She focused hard and quickly completed the skin repairs; Soul was sewn good as new now. The pink eye went completely black and blank as her legs sank under her. With her last consciousness, she pressed her lips to Soul's cheek and slipped into the dark.


	8. Found Aftermath

Welcome back to Lost Voice! About time I know, but anyway, are you all ready for this?

Some important crap happens here, so look closely. If you look deep enough, you can find something cute in here to marvel at!

Also, while talking to **macchi-chan, **a cool idea came up about me possibly doing a huge story thing with myself, OCs, and some of my favorite characters. It could help readers understand me better and maybe even help them learn about me or my stories

Please lend me feedback on this idea and tell me if you would read it because I would actually enjoy doing it, excpet I'm not sure it could be posted here, so maybe elsewhere, like Deviantart

I don't own Soul Eater nor do I own the pic that inspired this fic.

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 8: Found Aftermath**

"I hate this..."

"Soul, be patient. She really exhausted herself."

"No Kid, I hate that she did it because of me!"

"Well Soul, she also made three gross kishin smoothies, but that's not the point. Get over it, at least she's better to you than your parents."

"Don't make it sound like she's being maternal to me, that's just weird."

"That's not what I'm saying, quit being dense. It's much different and we both know it."

"I still can't believe how flawless it is. I can't see the slightest scar..."

"Fine, change the subject, whatever. Whenever she wakes up again, maybe we could try to find some information. We still need to find Stein and Kami before we find Asura just in case if they have any helpful information."

Soul looked at the white pouch necklace he had placed around Maka's neck as he had watched her lay there. It now contained her pink crystal heart instead of that stupid necklace he had gotten with a video game. That pouch was now for Maka's crystal heart and he'd be damned if he'd let it be used for anything else unless it was her will. This was the day after Maka had performed that medical breakthrough the world would never know and Soul had been waiting on that couch patiently ever since he had woken up yesterday, waiting for her to wake up. He only left when he had to and, like a boomerang, he always came right back. It somehow amused Kid and made something in the son of Death rise happily. Looking at the pouch around her neck, Soul replayed the very instant he had caught that bottle in his mind.

"I still don't understand how I could have possibly caught that bottle."

"It's a little something called 'fate,' Soul. Something that hasn't affected you before that is coming to light in your life. You catching that bottle...that was fate and luck rolled into one."

Soul looked at him in surprise as Kid stood up and went to work on repairing more of Black Star's damages to his house. The annoying egomaniac was in his room on the second floor with Tsubaki. Soul and Maka's room was on the second floor too, but they hadn't moved into it yet. The downstairs living room was more of their bedroom, which was fine by Kid as long as they were tidy. Soul looked down at the life-saving, magic-infused, human weapon that lay horizontal on the couch. She lay across his lap, her head pillowed by his right arm and pinning it to his leg. His left arm lay across the top of the couch and only the fourth section of the couch was left unoccupied by Maka's body laying full length on it. Her last cry during that telepathic conversation echoed in his mind;

_**'Soul, don't! I can't...I can't talk and focus now. Stop...please, for your sake...'**_

The pain in this sentence, in her beautiful voice simply broke his heart. What was this, like the fourth or fifth time she had caused his heart to wrench painfully, breaking it with something so sad? She had been in such pain trying to save his meaningless life, but it obviously hadn't been meaningless to her if she had chosen to save it...right? Looking down at his wrist, Soul could see a very slight glow in his veins. It was the magic in Maka's red blood cells, which currently flowed with his, but the glow was dulling because Soul's blood was slowly voiding hers. She hadn't gotten to heal up her wound, so gauze covered the wound Maka had inflicted upon herself. With this being the third and not the last day, it was definitely a good thing that Soul's school was out on Summer break, because he'd be in so much trouble otherwise...Maybe Maka could go with him, have another chance at something normal and perhaps be accepted. Kid, Liz, and Patty already went to school with Soul, plus Black Star would have to go, so Tsubaki was automatically included; that gave Maka six friends to start her year with. Maka was still in her usual outfit with that headband, but now a white pouch lay around her neck containing her lifeline, a crystal heart loved by few. She was in control of it now, this was her heart and her life; no one could take that from her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang as Maka's lips parted. Kid went for the door and Soul ran his fingers through Maka's silk hair.

"Stein!" cried Kid.

"What?" asked Soul.

Maka's green eyes twitched as they slowly opened and a large smile spread over her face. She sat up against Soul and hugged him, so happy to see him alive. Soul hugged her back as a tall scientist with a screw in his head, white hair, glasses, billions of stitches, and a lab outfit trudged into Kid's house.

"Oh shit," gaped Soul, slightly freaked.

"Well, that's nice," Stein muttered.

"Um...why are you here? We were about to look for you within a day or so," Kid stated.

"Oh nothing really. I happened to catch an output of Maka's energy while she was...how do I say? On a rampage?"

Maka cringed noiselessly, giving Soul a squeeze before pulling back and adjusting herself on the couch next to him, off of his body completely. Her muscles were tensed and she seemed alert, yet sort of dazed. It was obvious that she felt different because of her condition and was forcing herself to adjust accordingly. Stein was scrutinizing Soul with interest and a strange glint in his eyes.

"You'd be a nice specimen to dissect."

Maka snapped into reaction, leaping to her feet and poising herself in front of Soul, holding her deadly arm in front of him, untransformed but daring. She didn't have to write or talk for all three of the men in the room to understand her unspoken words;

_**'Oh hell no you don't!'**_

Stein laughed at her tauntingly, "Could you even stop me?"

"Stein, don't challenge her! She went on a bad enough rampage the first time Soul got hurt!" protested Kid.

Maka's arm went blade as her deadpan eyes hardened, daring Stein to make a single move at Soul. She knew he was technically her creator in some ways, but she still would hold little hesitation should he even dare. Soul's heart was pounding in his throat and he hoped that nothing insane was about to happen. Stein suddenly gave a low, deep, and rough chuckle that resounded. Maka wasn't disarmed, in fact she tensed more at this laugh. It wasn't like Soul's, relaxing for her in more ways than one; it was frightening and intense.

"Don't worry, I'd much rather test how quickly you could heal yourself. I can't do that either because I'm pretty sure Soul would find some way to kill me for it."

"Somehow," Soul confirmed, "-but how would you know that?"

Maka's arm went back, but she was still alert as she sat back down.

"It's written on your face Soul."

"Dad already said Maka was fine to stay with Soul or whomever. We just need to find Kami and see if we can't get Maka's voice back."

"Neither are here in Death City anymore, sorry to tell you that. The only one who could find either is Maka."

Maka located her notepad on the table and quickly wrote on it.

_**'Soul Perception for Mama...Kishin Discern for Asura...'**_

"Right," Stein stated.

"Man, I have a useful name," Soul chuckled.

Maka smiled brightly and burst into a fit of unheard laughter. Stein was amazed at the sight while Soul looked away, tinting red in the face.

"Soul, if you think her laughter is amazing like that, you will be blown away when you hear it. Maka's vocal makes a bird shut up, whether she's talking or laughing, and that's been proven. I don't even think anyone outside of her mother...maybe not even Kami...has ever made her laugh like that."

Soul looked up and saw that Stein was completely serious and even Kid was nodding in agreement. Maka was now the abashed one as she looked down coyly, avoiding all eyes that were upon her. Sensing her discomfort, Soul changed the subject.

"Um, anyway, what do we do now?"

"We have to find Kami and see if she knows anything, plus it would be nice to let her know her flesh and blood is alive," Kid noted.

Maka clasped her hands to her chest and glowed brightly. The crystals and pearls of her headpiece as well as the heart on her chest glowed brightly. The white pouch was set aglow as Maka stood up, her body glowing white while the separate materials glowed pink.

"Soul Perception," Kid and Stein stated in unison

"How's that work?" asked Soul.

"Every single person has a special wavelength their soul gives off, kind of like music transmitting from a broadcast tower. Maka learns these as she interacts with people and can later trace them, no matter where they are, kind of acting like a radio's antennae. I'll bet you anything that she's already learned yours and likely knows Kid's, mine, and maybe some of Kid's maids. I know for sure that Maka knows her mother's wavelength better than Kami's deceased husband did," Stein explained.

Maka stopped glowing and heaved a silent breath as she wrote quickly.

_**'Mom is to the far east of Death City. She's actually setting up a camp or something there alone. Something like that anyway.'**_

Maka's vision went fuzzy and pain rang in her head menacingly. She gave an aphonic cry, falling back at Soul's side on the couch and leaning forward in pain.

"Maka!" cried Soul.

"Damn, she really did exhaust herself last night. Let's hope more kishins don't attack today," Kid murmured.

Maka let out a toneless moan and a cry of pain whilst her eye, the one that had gone pink, turned black again.

"Soul, will you lay out on the couch? Maka should lay down, but she probably won't if no one stays with her and you should have comfort anyway," Kid noted, giving a secretive glance to Stein.

_**How's come it seemed like he was being set up?**_

_**Oh well, he didn't mind so much...**_

"Sure."

With some careful and quick adjustments, Soul lay out with Maka to where both would be comfortable and not...compromised.

"So when are we going to find Kami?" Soul asked as Maka lay her weary head upon Soul's heart.

Stein walked over, "Obviously not today," he murmured, looking at Maka's blank, black colored eye.

Soul rolled his eyes, "Duh."

When Stein said nothing, Soul looked over and then he followed Stein's gazed, soon laying eyes on Maka's eye.

Soul then gasped worridly, "Why is it black?"

"That's her magic eye, the one used in the spell she utilized to save your life. Medic Angel, the spell Maka used, turns an eye into a pink color, which becomes the eye dubbed the 'magic eye.'"

"Not very original," Soul grumbled.

"I know," Stein chuckled, "-anyway, it turning black represents that Maka overworked it and needs to rest. If she could say so or write straight, she would say that her vision is blurred and a severe pain is ringing in her head, right Maka?"

Maka's eyes were wide and the expression on her face looked childish, like a sickly four year old giving that pained stare up at their parent. She nodded slightly, the cause of which made her head spin. Without moving too much, she reached for Soul's hand, but failed to find it.

"Soul, pay attention, she wants your hand," stated Stein.

Soul looked down at her and saw her searching hand, which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Stein shrugged, "Just give it to her and let her figure it out."

Maka pouted at Stein grumpily and Soul gave her the hand that he had behind her back, since she lay on her side and he lay on his back. Kid and Stein watched in engrossment as Maka's silky white fingers softly lifted his hand. Her head pounded painfully and for a moment, her quivering hand dropped back down, intertwined with his. She squeezed her eyes shut and Soul awaited her recovery. Finally, she lifted his hand and clapped it down on the side of her head, making all three men cringe and sending a silent yelp from her lips.

"Maka, what the hell are you doing?" Soul asked, holding his second hand toward his mouth in surprise.

"She's trying to ease the pain in her head. Maka didn't mean for the hand to drop that hard against her head; her head is too weary and unfocused. Generally, having a soothing amount of pressure to the head helps during these episodes and Maka knows this by instinct. For her in this moment, Maka's soothing amount of pressure is your hand," Stein explained.

Trying to focus, Maka pushed Soul's hand up to the side of her forehead, near her temple. She pressed down on it meekly and then removed her hand, dropping it where it had started.

"I am Black Star!"

"No," moaned Kid as Maka cringed at the loud yell.

Pained, she lifted her hand and pressed down on Soul's hand again, adding feeble pressure to her aching head. Looking up, Black Star could be seen jumping from the forth floor hall opening. Tsubaki arrived at the railing, screaming with worry.

"Black Star!" shrieked Tsubaki.

"Oh crap!" cried Kid and Soul

Maka uttered several curse words in her head, furious about being unable to relax. At the same time though, she was concerned, so she simply pressured her head using Soul's hand again. Black Star started turning wrong, but wasn't paying attention as he ranted stupidly. Tsubaki leaped over the rail and suddenly became a rock. She passed Black Star and hit the ground before becoming a cushion, which caught Black Star perfectly.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Kid and Soul in unison

Maka was interested too, so she offered no complaint of her pounding head.

"Tsubaki, fancy seeing you here," greeted Stein.

Tsubaki turned back, holding Black Star as if he were a bride.

"Stein! Good to see you again. Um...you aren't going to experiment on me again, are you?"

She then smiled weakly, "Of course, you did give me the ability I just used to save Black Star and for that I am thankful."

"I am the amazing Black Star and I needed no help!"

Tsubaki put him down, but mutated her arm into a rope bound around his waist. The rope went unnoticed by him as Black Star paraded off.

"Still transforming I see," noted Stein.

"When I must."

"Someone tell us what the hell is going on," requested Soul.

"Tsubaki was a dying child when I found her on the side of the road, so she became the first in the weapon project. Instead, she became able to become absolutely anything and so Death had me send her away. I had her put in an orphanage and I kept visiting her so there were no hard feelings, until it closed," Stein explained.

"I was ten at that point. I've been a wanderer for six years," Tsubaki finished.

She shrugged, "I understood, so there were no very hard feelings. My ability helps me a lot, I enjoy it."

"I am Black-ahh!"

Black Star reached the end of his 'leash' and fell flat on his face. Both vocal and silent laughter rang out along with his fury filled yells. It did hurt Maka's head and she silently moaned, pressing Soul's hand down again.

"Anyone hungry?" Kid asked.

Tsubaki, Black Star, and Stein nodded to answer yes to that question.

"I'm pretty famished," agreed Soul.

Maka nodded slightly, hungrier than she looked at the moment. So with dinner, another day ended.


	9. Found Wielder

Alright, who is ready for some progression! I hope you all enjoy this, I sure did. I think this is my favorite or at least second favorite chapter. It was five pages typed, so it's decent. I hope you guys are ready to laugh because the beginning is pretty funny.

I don't own Soul Eater, but you knew that already!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 9: Found Wielder**

Maka woke up where she had been all night, laying on her side next to Soul on the couch. Once his slow breathing and shut eyes proved that he was asleep, Maka reached over him to get her pad and pen from the table. She opened to the drawing she had started and prepared to continue by resting the pad on Soul's stomach and adjusting herself so both could lay comfortably while she drew. Looking at Soul, Maka felt her actual heart jump and joy swelled within her soul. She gave an aphonic giggle, Soul was right in saying he had a useful name. Carefully, Maka took hold around that pouch around her neck and blushed as she smiled down upon a sleeping Soul. He was the reason for so many wonderful things happening to her...she really owed him so much...didn't she? Finally, her pen skirted along the paper as she drew fearlessly with the knowledge that she could use her magic to erase any ink lines she didn't want. The magic was know as 'Cleaner' since it could pretty much clean or mend anything, but it wasn't a casted spell, it was simply an energy wave Maka sent through her body or other items. As she drew, she eyed Soul carefully for two reasons; one being that she was determined to ensure a repeat of the day she started the picture didn't happen. She wanted to avoid looking like a moron in front of Soul again at all costs if she possibly could.

She sighed soundlessly again; why was it that she felt so strongly for someone she had only met about four days ago? She blushed, wondering if that was such a bad thing...Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to allow Soul to start wielding her as a full scythe. Maka knew she would have to continue protecting him, but that was so easy since she could repair him when needed, no matter how bad the wound was. Maybe she could finally allow someone to wield her, the dream she had always dreamed. Kami and Spirit were often able to wield each other before their relationship slowly failed. Maka clenched Soul's shirt in one hand as she drew with the other, still holding an eye on him. Her father...now deceased by his own hand...why had he hurt Kami so? Didn't he realize he had also hurt Maka too by never being around when she truly wanted him there simply because there were other women? He hurt her a lot, but stopping her heart that fateful day was the absolute worst thing. Why the hell had he stopped her heart? Had he not loved her anymore? Maka knew she'd find out soon enough, because they would be finding Kami soon. Maka's heart jumped as she glanced at Soul again and she tried to calm it...what was this feeling? One thing was sure, Soul made for the perfect table...Suddenly, Tsubaki came down the stairs, fluid and graceful, just as Soul and Maka had been during their first battle together. Maybe Maka really should let him wield her...oh how she loved being able to control her own life, her own heart!

"Morning Maka," whispered the raven haired teen softly.

Maka flipped her pad over, blushing brightly. She wrote something down quickly.

_**'Morning Tsubaki.'**_

"What were you doing?" asked Tsubaki, tilting her head as her voice stayed so very soft.

_**'Just drawing'**_

"Oh really? What was it?"

Maka blushed heavier and motioned Tsubaki over, somehow willing to show her. Tsubaki gasped at the beautifully finished black and white drawing.

"Wonderful drawing, you did a great job. If you'd like to color it, I can transform into any color of coloring pencil you need."

Maka wrote back, _**'Cool, can you do red?'**_

"Of course I can, any color at all."

Tsubaki turned into a large, but easily handled colored pencil, and Maka began coloring. She got so wrapped up that she completely forgot to keep that eye on Soul.

"What are you doing this time?"

Maka's heart flew as she jumped clean off of the couch, straight into the air. Tsubaki, in the form of a very light tan colored pencil, went flying alongside Maka's pen to the staircase. To her horror, Maka's notepad flew straight up and then into the very hand of the one she didn't want to see it.

Chuckling, Soul set it aside and caught Maka in his arms as gravity dropped her.

"Man, for a girl that fights monsters, you scare easily!" exclaimed Soul, laughing slightly.

Tsubaki walked back up with Maka's pink ink pen, "Only when she's doing something she doesn't want seen. Plus she wasn't paying attention, so give her a break."

Maka reached for what she now called the 'Maka note' as she realized with horror that her drawing had landed face up. Soul's eyes followed her hand and he gasped in astonishment.

"Whoa...Maka, that's so freaking cool..."

Maka flushed and covered her face, completely coy at this instant as Soul lifted her notepad from the couch with a ginger touch. Smiling, Tsubaki left the pen on the table and walked back upstairs.

"Seriously Maka, this is so cool. This is what I look like when I sleep? At least I don't drool anymore, that was so uncool."

Maka didn't respond, she was too busy hiding behind her arms. Somehow amused, Soul poked at her arms, which went without response until he tickled her side. She squirmed and gave a silent squeal, trying to keep her arms over her blushing face as his fingers assaulted her sides.

"Cool guys don't give up, so until you move those arms, I won't stop."

Maka launched herself over to the other side of the couch, keeping her arms braced, but Soul followed easily. That is, until Maka balled herself up, keeping all invasions out, or at least so she thought. Soul sighed and rested a hand on her overturned shoulder.

"Come on Maka, quit being so embarrassed about a picture. I think it's really cool, so you should calm down and understand that. It's amazing, like the magic infused weapon sitting here on the couch in a little ball."

Only then did Maka finally lift her head with her face uncovered , blushing scarlet and reaching for her pad, which Soul surrendered to her. She sighed inaudibly and wrote down what she wanted to say.

_**'Thanks Soul...that means a lot to me. I meant to tell you this, but I never got the chance; you wielded me really well the other day. I was amazed with how quickly you caught on to what I needed you to do. So, if you really want to do it, I'd love for you to be my wielder.'**_

Soul read it wordlessly and Maka watched him, a strange feeling inching around inside of her. A smile and slight pink tint grew on Soul's face and he finally met her deadpan green eyes with his own crimson orbs

"I'd be honored."

Watching her give her aphonic cheer, something rose inside of Soul as well. She smiled colorfully and carefully clapped her hands lightly to further convey excitement. She finally wrote something again

_**'Thank you Soul, thank you so much.'**_

Soul shrugged, "What are cool friends for?"

Maka tilted her head with confusion and wrote, _**'Is that a trick question?'**_

Soul laughed, "No Maka, don't worry about it."

She gave a content and silent sigh as she stretched her legs back out. Soul watched her as she leaned back on the couch with a large smile on her face

"You're really freaking happy right now, aren't you?"

Maka nodded rapidly to confirm Soul's thoughts as Patty appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Breakfast is ready!" screamed Patty.

A knock came to the front door and Liz went to answer it, finding Stein at the door waiting to be granted entrance to Death the Kid's mansion

"Welcome back Stein. Everyone is settling at the table for a breakfast of pancakes and sausage."

"Ah, perfect. I have to speak with Maka and Soul alone for a while, so I'll do so afterwards."

"Yes Stein, that would be best," Liz stated.

At the large rectangle table, Maka and Soul sat at one of the shorter sides by themselves side by side, as set up by Kid since he had placards for everyone set around the table. Being his favorite and only maids, Liz and Patty were allowed to eat with himself and anyone he had over for dinner. Tsubaki was technically just Black Star's 'sister' not a maid, although she was hired.

"So what are we supposed to do today?" asked Soul.

"We won't be going out just yet. It's important that Maka make full recovery first and I want to talk to you two alone before anything," Stein stated.

"She seemed awful well when I scared her this morning," laughed Soul.

Maka silently groaned and bowed her head, blushing again as she ate a bite of pancake. She knew Soul meant well, but she couldn't stop her own reaction. Soul looked at her and sighed.

"Sorry Maka, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I really do think that picture was cool though, I don't lie about things like that."

Maka nodded cheerily, smiling at Soul to show she understood. She missed her voice for instances with great similarity to this...that Asura better look out, she would find a way to tear him apart. She would be damned if she'd let him get away again, this time she would kill him. He would die and she would have her voice; even if it was only to say her last words, she would have her voice.

_**She would have her victory...her voice and her life.**_

"Maka, you okay?" asked Soul.

She was clenching her fork and a darkened expression was on her face as she thought venomously of that stupid kishin who stole her voice; her power to designate and manifest herself into life. All eyes flickered to her and Soul looked quite concerned himself.

"She's thinking about someone she doesn't like," Soul finally stated.

Suddenly, all eyes were on him, including Maka's deadpan green. Even Stein was surprised since he too had been unable to read Maka correctly

_**'How did he know?' Maka mentally exclaimed.**_

Soul laughed, "She hasn't made a face remotely close to that ever since the drive home when she got ticked off at my parents. Maka, whatever it is, set it aside and eat your food. It should make you feel better."

After staring at him for a long minute and Soul not dropping his eyes, Maka finally lifted her knife and cut into her pancake. The grip loosened and she finally ate several bites of pancake. Soul shrugged and returned to his, surprised at how easy that had been. The table had been shocked to silence; even after Maka and Soul had gotten back to eating, it remained silent. So silent that Soul ended up looking up.

"What's wrong with you guys? It's so quiet...what happened?"

He turned to Maka, "Did I miss something?"

Maka shrugged and tilted her head, tapping her lip cutely with her index finger. She finally shook her head and Soul nodded his thanks. Finally, Black Star pumped his fist into the air.

"I am Black Star! My meal is gone and I demand more!"

The table sweatdropped as they stared at the moron. Tsubaki sighed and abandoned her food to get Black Star more food. Once Maka, Soul, and Stein finished, Stein took Maka and Soul both outside, into Kid's large backyard. On the way, they got Maka's pad and pen from the couch.

"Maka, are you feeling better?"

Maka shrugged as she wrote, _**'Pretty much, I won't really know unless I try a skill outside of Cleaner.'**_

"Okay. Try your Kishin Discern to see where Asura is."

Before Maka had a chance, her crystals glowed and she wrote quickly.

_**'A different kishin is here! Soul, are you ready?'**_

"Oh crap, yeah. I got your back Maka," he stated.

Maka grasped Soul's hand and transformed to full scythe. Those handprints appeared and Soul took the grip on Maka's handle just as a large kishin that had a similar appearance to a dragon fell from the sky. Its tail swiped around but Maka pulled Soul up so that he would jump, avoiding the tail. She yanked him forward, causing him to yelp, which she would apologize for when they weren't in danger of being killed. He ran with her and she led him to cut into the dragon kishin's wing, actually slicing part of it away. Now that it couldn't fly anywhere, Maka guided Soul to jump onto the kishin's back and slice into it's back, which got him thrown into the air. Her ghostly form came out to prepare Soul for landing, bringing him to land on his feet before she reentered her scythe form and pulled Soul forward. Stein had backed away and was now very amazed at what he was watching. For the second time, Maka had allowed Soul to aid her and both were fighting near perfectly together. Stein had never expected Maka to ever trust anyone with wielding her, only because she had seemed so closed before.

She had sensed something of him from the beginning and that was why she found so much trust for him. He was the only one she had ever allowed this right to and he was probably the only one who would ever have this right. She didn't understand her own heart sometimes, but she trusted it and if it said he was trustworthy, then he was trustworthy. The dragon lifted a claw to attack, but Maka guided Soul as to where she ended up stabbing the dragon in the soft pad of his claw, causing it to roar in pain. She drew Soul forth and had him slam her blade into the dragon's chest, slicing a wide gash into it for a distraction. She pulled Soul up and corkscrewed him upwards, where she then pulled down to deliver one of her best finishes, a stab to the neck. Soul landed, completely unharmed, with Maka in his hands as the kishin disappeared in a white and blue glow. Stein returned, clapping sincerely, as Maka turned back to her human form. Her head spun, quickly leading her to take a seat on the grass. She wrote quickly.

_**'Stein, Soul, I'm not quite at par. My head just spun...I'm very close though, much better than I was yesterday.'**_

"That's fine Maka. I was actually going to spend today giving you some training in case if you've gotten rusty, but now I see you haven't. However, if you want Soul to wield you, today could be spent helping Soul to use you better. Wouldn't you agree?" Stein asked.

Maka looked over at Soul, wordlessly asking him an important question using her paper and pen, _**'Do you want this? Are you truly sure you want to wield me?'**_

Soul nodded to her, "Why would I have said yes earlier if I wasn't sure? Not being sure before an answer is so uncool Maka."

He turned to Stein, "That would be great."

"Perfect. I'm going to see if I can borrow Tsubaki real quick."

Stein went inside and Soul knelt down to where Maka sat.

"Anything big I need to know before we start?"

Maka wrote down somethings.

_**'Don't be too slow in choosing your action, because then I'll decide and react for you. Maintain a tight grasp and retain your wits. Stay calm yet weary and understand your limit; fear and overestimation are killers, as is underestimation. Also remember that I will support you in any way I can because I refuse to let you fall. I am a weapon, I live to protect; you are no exception.'**_

"Thanks Maka, good advice here."

So by a katana formed Tsubaki, a magic-infused human weapon, an interesting scientist, and an egomaniac nutcase, Soul's training began under a bright sun. Kid joined as well, but only watched from his porch with Patty and Liz on either side of him.

Maka lay in Soul's hands and Black Star was about to learn how to work Tsubaki as a weapon for no apparent reason at all except to boost his ego. With Stein wielding Tsubaki and showing Black Star the ropes, Maka was left to aid Soul by herself for awhile. She showed him some swings, using her spirit form from her weapon to write what they were and how to use them. She managed to keep her head stable and her heart calm as she guided Soul with a stern yet calm attitude about herself.

Finally, Black Star wielded Tsubaki, who was currently a plain silver katana with a black handle and Stein called Soul over.

"You and Black Star are going to duel."

"What!" cried Soul, Tsubaki, and Maka, although Maka's went unheard.

To speak for herself, Maka's spirit body came out for her to shake her arms in protest.

"Bring it on!" cheered Black Star.

"If any damages are made, Maka will do the healing. This isn't a fight to the death, it's a simple fight until I stop you guys or until someone passes out."

_**'You have to be kidding me!' Maka screamed inarticulately.**_

Soul finally grinned and settled into the stance Maka had shown him.

"Let's do this Maka. It'll be fine, I know it."

Maka reentered her form and the duel commenced, but Black Star's inexperience was clear. Although Soul wasn't very experienced either, he was just slightly better. Both continuously blocked attacks, until Soul landed one to Black Star's side. Maka cringed at entering an innocent human being's flesh for the first time, but her internal conflict went unnoticed. Soul drew back, in control of Maka and himself without Maka pulling him or leading him. He caught on quick, it felt so right too, like it really was what he was meant for. Soul inwardly slapped himself, angry for thinking of stupid things. Meanwhile, Black Star landed a wound on Soul's shoulder and Maka quickly dropped that internal conflict. She didn't allow herself to flare and she kept herself in check, only losing that idea of guilt.

"Maka, don't bother to heal me yet. I'm fine right now," Soul communicated.

Fine, if that's what he wanted, who was she to deny him of his request? Soul jumped back as Black Star launched himself at Soul and attempted to strike. He braced himself and held Maka forward, causing Tsubaki's metal to slam into Maka and run across her surface. Unlike most times, Maka actually felt that strike.

_**'Ah! What the hell? I rarely feel crap in this form! Black Star isn't no weakling!'**_

Soul felt Maka's metal handle vibrating as Black Star pulled back. Finding it difficult to keep hold, he tightened his grasp and ran in for a strike, which he landed to Black Star's forearm. Using a technique Maka had shown him, Soul rotated and struck the other forearm. Neither wound was terribly deep since neither wished to severely injure the other, so Black Star soon came charging back, striking Soul hard into the side, harder than he meant to.

"Ack!" Soul yelped, soon rushing back and giving Black Star a taste of his own medicine.

Black Star charged again, but Stein ended the fight before hand. Breathing hard, both men sat down and the girls turned back. Soul quickly saw a gash in Maka's upper torso.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get that!" cried Soul

"When Tsubaki's form struck her as you blocked the attack. If hit hard enough, which is very rare and very difficult, Maka can sustain damage in weapon form," Stein explained, "-you all did very well. You really impressed me today Soul and you as well Black Star. Maka must have been reeling, she isn't used to taking damage in weapon form."

Maka nodded solemnly before using her cleaner magic for the healing and mending of everyone. Dizziness attacked her afterwards and she had to sit down, but it wasn't even close to yesterday. She was healing fine and would be perfectly or nearly at par tomorrow.

"Maka, I have no other ways to describe that except to say that it was the coolest thing I have ever done in my life," Soul stated, his eyes lit with honesty.

Maka smiled and wrote something.

_**'It was something truly amazing for me too, believe me.'**_

Stein chuckled and led the group inside for refreshments. Things were going unbelievably well on so many different levels.


	10. Found Mother

Finally, more cuteness ensues and an important character is located! Yay for me and congrats to myself on reaching the comfort of the tenth chapter! Thanks for all of the support, reviews, subscriptions, alerts, and more!

Remember that I own neither Soul Eater nor the picture that inspired this fic.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 10: Found Mother**

For the first time in about five days, Maka woke up alone. She and Soul had finally moved into that room on the second floor, taking their stuff with them. There were two single beds, strategically placed along with two dressers, two closets, two night stands, two shelving units, two vases, two fake flower bouquets, and two lamps to make the large blue toned room symmetrical. The floor was aqua carpet and the wall was turquoise. Soul's bed was made and he wasn't in sight. Maka stretched and got up to make her bed and change clothes. Liz and Patty had finally provided her with some old clothes, but no matter what she wore, she still wore the pouch of the crystal heart. Although her crystals always glowed when a kishin was near, Maka could always sense that without the crystals. The only thing about her crystal adorned outfit was that it was made by her mother and it was comfortable to fight in. Now that she had Soul, Maka didn't need the comfortable clothes for battle anymore, although she'd still enjoy wearing it from time to time. Besides, she needed a change in clothes once in awhile. For now, she slipped on the lacy, silken, pastel pink sundress and white sandals before heading off to locate Soul.

As she made her way down the stairs, the house still softly covered in sleep as the grinning sun was barely rising above the horizon, Maka wondered where Soul could be. She didn't have to think long because a beautiful noise trickled through the air. She recognized the noise instantly as the playing notes of a piano and she instantly followed her ears down the hallway that led from the living room. The noise grew louder, but it was so gently played that the noise difference wasn't completely obvious. Soon, Maka reached a large ballroom with low lighting and white flooring. Up on a stage was a black piano and there sat Soul Evans, coaxing notes from a piano with a gentle yet rough and forceful touch. Some notes were kindly sounded, while the lower notes were slammed out roughly, yet so beautifully. The strange contradictions nearly hypnotized the mute magic-infused human weapon standing at the double doorway. Carefully, she slid her sandals from her feet and set them outside the door. Looking down, she saw the floor was simple linoleum and the stage was tiled; if she did it right, she wouldn't be heard at all. But wasn't that the problem, that she was never heard? Perhaps, in this case, it could be funner to be unheard.

Setting her bare foot from carpet to linoleum initially made her jump back due to the heat transfer from her foot to the tile. It was something she always forgot occurred and never expected, plus she was notorious for rarely going barefoot.

_**'Cold!' she squealed inwardly.**_

Still, Soul's piano music implored her. She had to get up there, so she put that foot forth again and completely ignored the cold as she set forth the other. She stood for a moment to adjust before walking forth. She was sheltered within the shadows of her reticence and her inarticulateness as she made her way toward the stage. Wait, what the hell was she going to do when she got there? Maka realized quickly that she didn't even know the answer to her internal question, which disheartened her for a moment. She shook her head as Soul continued playing and mentally slapped herself again, cursing her impulse. Suddenly, Soul played more higher notes. He dropped his other hand and just played those notes, like Maka had at his home that day. In fact, he seemed to be playing those exact notes; did he recall them or something?

"Don't worry Maka. Today, we will find your mother and we will be one step closer to getting your voice."

What the hell? Did he know she was here? Her mind eased when it became clear that he in fact was oblivious to the fact Maka was standing right there. This became clear when Soul simply continued on his playing and didn't turn to her or anything. Suddenly, Soul completely focused on dark notes, slamming down on the keys so hard that Maka swore she thought his fingers would break. She finally made it up onto the platform and crossed it over toward Soul's turned back.

She saw that his eyes were closed as he hit the keys harshly, yet the notes came beautifully, although they instilled frightening fear in their sound. With a quivering and unsure hand, Maka reached out and struck a lighter note with her left, leaving her right at her side. Carefully, she played more of the lighter notes, until Soul finally noticed. He opened his eyes to see his two pale hands and a left hand, which was slightly less pale than his own. The fingers were slender and nimble, a hand that could only belong to...Soul rose his head, not letting up on playing, though he eased up on hitting them so harsh. There she stood, beautiful and so expressed, yet unspoken. She didn't realize how easily he could read her and he didn't quite feel like letting her know. He removed his left hand from the piano and simply played the low notes to her high notes.

_**She was inarticulate, he was vocal, she fought and he aided, she cried and he comforted...**_

_**...she stayed high and he remained low. **_

Yet the notes supported one another and danced together, playing together with something pure at heart, no matter how countering they were. Soul rose his left into the air above the piano and Maka stared at it blankly. She didn't understand what he wanted.

"You don't know the high five?" Soul asked in disbelief.

Oh, that's what he wanted! She rose her right and gave Soul a high five, which caused him to look at her more.

"If you knew, then why...?"

Maka heaved her inarticulate sigh and lifted a finger to the dust on the piano.

_**'They were rare for me. I wasn't accepted; remember? I only knew because mom would give me at least one everyday.'**_

He removed his hand from the piano keys and stood up, causing Maka to stop playing as well.

"Here Maka, let me show you a cool trick. This is the coolest high five I've ever seen, but Kid isn't a cool enough friend for me to use it with."

He led her to the ballroom floor and faced her deadpan eyes that mixed with her calm expression. Soul held his right hand out to her.

"Okay, take my hand with your left and then run forward as I will, but don't let go. Just before our arms fully extend behind us, turn around and our hands should switch but stay held. You then let go and give me a high five. Oh and remember to turn as to not twist your arm or something. Ready?"

Maka nodded and took his hand. Together, they ran forward and passed one another, keeping their grasp on the other's hand. Before both arms were at full extension, Maka and Soul turned to face one another again on the opposite sides they had been. Their arms bent into approximately a 45 degree angle as their hands stayed clasped. Maka let go and swung back as Soul did before crashing into his hand with a high five. He held on her hand when it met his and nodded at her, squeezing slightly. Smiling, she nodded back and gave his hand a squeeze as well.

"And that's all there it is to it. I think I saw it on TV or something, because I've never actually done that with anyone."

Maybe that was another reason she trusted him; he didn't fit in so well either and he didn't have too many friends. They left the ballroom and crossed into the living room just as breakfast was called to order. Stein, somehow, arrived at that moment and Liz got the door again. Soul and Maka joined Kid, Stein, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki at the table for French toast and hash browns

"Okay, today, I know that Soul, Maka, Kid, and I are going to look for Maka's mother. Does anyone else wish to come with?" Stein asked.

"I want to go! I, the amazing Black Star, wish to accompany you!"

"If Tsubaki wishes to go, then you can come too," Kid stated.

Tsubaki shrugged, "Why not? I'll go."

Black Star cheered and went on a rant about his godliness. However, no annoyance could erase the smile glued to Maka's face as she ate her breakfast. Soul's was less obvious, but it was there as well.

"Liz, Patty, you two have to come as well for obvious reasons," Kid stated.

Soul looked blank, "Why?"

Kid peered at him and then chuckled at his own forgetfulness.

"Didn't I ever mention that Liz and Patty are humanoids that turn into perfectly symmetrical guns? Their programmed so well that you can't tell, no?"

Every single last person at the table aside from the aforementioned humanoids gaped at Kid in ultimate shock, even Stein!

"I didn't make them," stated Stein with confusion.

"No, I actually don't know their creator; I found them on the streets being scary rebels and wielding one another. They were everything I needed rolled into two, so I hired them and they're my only maids. If you can even call them that, they are more like friends to me."

Liz and Patty nodded, smiling so very humanly.

Soul shrugged, "Welcome to my messed up life."

After a digestion wait, Maka got her pad and pen before following the group out the door for the trek East.

"Maka, use Soul Perception. See if she's still at the East," Stein stated.

After glowing for awhile and searching, Maka confirmed that Kami was still at the east, just outside of Death City. She nodded to Stein and the others to let them know before Kid led the way to the single road leading out of Death City.

"What's Kami or whoever look like anyway?" asked Liz

"She looks a lot like Maka," Stein responded.

Soul, Kid, and Maka nodded in agreement, figuring that was the best way to describe Kami Albarn's physical appearance.

"Are you excited to see her Maka?" Soul asked.

Maka smiled and nodded quickly. She loved her mother, she was there for her better than her father was. One thing Maka just didn't understand was why Kami didn't stop Spirit from stopping her heart. Why didn't Kami just take the heart from Spirit and save her daughter? The group soon emerged from Death City and headed eastward in the desert void of hot baked sand. Soul was thankful Maka and Stein had convinced him to wear the cotton white t-shirt and shorts as they had convinced the others to dress cool and comfortably as well.

"It's so freaking hot," gasped Liz.

"Hot, hot!" sang Patty.

"We can't afford water yet," Kid stated.

When Death City was out of sight and they were officially somewhere east of that city, Maka found herself alert and slightly edgy. She wrote quickly and showed it to Soul.

_**'Kishin! There's a kishin!' **_

"Stein, Maka and I are going to have to fight, give us some water."

Stein passed them a water bottle from which both drank two gulps before Soul handed it back. Just as Soul handed the bottle back, a woman cloaked in white and blue appeared before them with below shoulder wavy blond hair and green eyes. She was Maka's splitting image; Kami Albarn. But was it really Kami?

"Maka! Oh Maka!"

Maka's deadpan eyes narrowed and she clasped Soul's hand. Using their hands, she balanced her pad and wrote.

_**'Soul, that is not my mother. That is a kishin in disguise.'**_

Soul looked at her, wishing she was kidding, but her face told him she wasn't. He passed the pad back over to Stein and stepped toward the Kami-kishin.

"You are not Kami Albarn, you are a fake!" called Soul, putting Maka's words into a vocal.

The woman paled and looked at him glaringly.

"What are you talking about? I am Kami-!"

"No you aren't! Maka says you aren't, therefore you aren't Kami."

Suddenly, a voice called out from the left.

"Very true, because I am Kami!"

Maka and company looked to the left to see the exact same person wearing a white and blue traveling dress fit for the desert. A large khaki colored backpack hug on her back and she carried a water bottle in her hand. Maka brightened immensely and confirmed to everyone that this was indeed her mother by rushing up and giving the young woman a hug. She rushed back to Soul and allowed him to wield her as the kishin burst into it's demonic human form, showing it's true colors.

"Maka! Someone explain to me what is going on here and who that kid is that is wielding my daughter, who actually shouldn't be living based on the last time I saw her!" Kami's voice rattled in rising surprise, confusion, and severe shock mixed with shards of joy from seeing her daughter alive.

Soul held Maka's form carefully and swung her swiftly, striking the kishin back.

"Now is not the time to ask things like that!" he called.

Liz and Patty transformed into their gun forms and Tsubaki became Black Star's sword. The entire group outside of Stein and Kami launched themselves to Maka and Soul's aid, slashing and shooting at the evil kishin. Finally, Kami's arms went into bright orange blades as she flung herself at the kishin to aid in the battle. With it being so many pounding at one kishin at the same time, the doppelganger kishin died quickly, fading into a blue and white glow.

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kami and Maka turned back. Automatically, everyone except Soul and Maka took five steps back away from Kami.

"Maka...it's really you. Oh Maka, I'm so glad you're alive!"

Kami rushed forward and hugged her mute teenage daughter. She pulled back and gave Maka a plain old high five, which made Maka recall the events this morning. Maka motioned to Soul for her pad and he retrieved it from Stein. With it in hand, Maka quickly wrote stuff down.

_**'Kami, this is my new friend and my wielder, Soul Evans. He caught the crystal heart and revived me about five days ago. Now he and my new friends are trying to help me find Asura so I can get my voice back. Soul is very trustworthy, he even gave me my crystal heart back to me for me to control on my own. Will you come back to Death City with us and help?'**_

Maka gave Kami the note and even showed her the pouch. Kami turned to Soul and smiled.

"Thank you Soul. Thank you so much for being Maka's truest friend. Of course I'll go back to help."

Soul blushed and looked away demurely, "Ah, it was nothing really...I...um."

The group, including the aphonic human weapon, laughed at Soul's embarrassment. Maka ran back to him and pulled him over closer to Kami and herself. Using the two, Maka gave them a group hug and the rest of the group warmed at the sight. Cheerful and delighted, Maka walked back to Death City with Soul, Kami, and the rest.


	11. Found Moments

Welcome to this installment of Lost Voice! I hope you enjoy and review because this chapter was a pain to write and it took awhile to put together! In fact, i was quite frantic and desperate as I wrote this, but I got it together and I hope you guys like it!

I don't own Soul Eater, sadly:(

Enjoy and **_REVIEW!_** Don't leave this page without a review or Maka will take your soul!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 11: Found Moments**

The air was thick in Kid's living room as Maka and Soul sat on the loveseat across from the couch where Kami, Stein, and Kid sat. Black Star and Tsubaki were upstairs while Liz and Patty were trying to prepare what would become lunch for that day. Maka finally showed her pad.

_**'Why was I stopped? How did I end up at the bottom of the ocean? Tell me mom, I just need to know!'**_

"The day after the Asura battle, Spirit and I had an argument while Maka was asleep, trying to rest her overused self. He was frustrated that we hadn't arrived soon enough to aid her and she had lost her voice. Actually, Maka had nearly died. She was fatigued to the point of defenselessness and she couldn't have saved her heart from being stopped if she tried."

"So he stopped her while she was defenseless. This just gets worse," grumbled Soul.

Maka bit her lip; she recalled hearing them screaming at each other while she remained unable to move. It had been as if gravity on her body had been multiplied by a thousand. The screams of her parents' arguing had been making her ears rattle and was giving her the worst migraine in history. She had passed out again after awhile, but not before the argument's end. It would be the last time she would ever hear her father alive.

"I did try to stop Spirit but he lifted Maka from her bed and took us both to the beach. I begged him not to stop you, Maka. I even dueled with him for your life, but he overcame me. He told me you didn't deserve to suffer and asked me what kind of life could you live without a voice. Still, I pleaded for your life to no avail. You never even stirred, even as he carried you into the ocean, keeping me at bay easily since I was injured from our duel. I was furious and I left him as he chased me after emerging from your watery grave. I don't know where he is now, but I left him after that day. Haven't seen him since."

"And you never will see him again," began Stein.

"Kami, Spirit committed suicide," finished Death the Kid.

"Wh...what?" stammered Kami, shock writing itself into her eyes.

She looked at Stein and Kid, "It...it can't be!"

They nodded to reaffirm it and Kami shook with angry, pained, and shocked tears.

"Despite everything he ever did, I still loved him. If he had just not stopped Maka, I would have stayed by him. We could've gotten her voice back. Oh Spirit, why?" screamed Kami, collapsing from the couch onto her knees.

Maka's eyes watered and Soul knew what was coming. He put an arm around her and his friend burst into soundless tears, turning to cry on his chest. Why was her life this abhorrent? Didn't anyone give a damn what she wanted and how she wanted to live her life? Someone did though, Soul did. She knew it too. Maka knew with every bit of her soul, every bit of her mind, and every bit of her heart that Soul did give a damn.

"Maka, sweetheart, I'm glad you're alive and I'm very glad to you've made a friend. Didn't I once tell you there was someone in this world that would accept you?"

Maka sat up and nodded as she gave her mother a smile.

"I saw Spirit chasing you from the water. He tossed a bottle into the air that contained Maka's crystal heart and a note," Soul told Kami, "Maka wasn't even stopped for two hours, because I found her the same day."

Kami nodded, "He did say that he felt that her crystal heart would find someone that actually could help Maka find her voice. He felt that fate would do something we couldn't. Still, I couldn't stand to stay with him after he stopped her. It just wasn't right."

"It wasn't right. Why do you think Maka has her crystal heart?" Soul asked, gently pulling at the pouch adorning Maka's neck to remind Kami of what her daughter had told her.

Maka blushed slightly and winked at her mom as Soul looked away briefly, quite abashed and somehow feeling coy at this point.

"Because I won't control it for her unless she wants me to. Maka needs to be able to control her own life, that's any human's right."

"I...I really like you. I'm really so very glad you found Maka," Kami stated, smiling.

Kami became choked up with her own emotions again and Maka gave her mother a hug; a symbol that she still loved her mother and that she understood wholeheartedly. Crying, Kami Albarn hugged her daughter back and Soul swallowed hard against emotion. This was just too depressing and uncool. It seemed as if Maka had never been given her choices in life. She had lived life with every normal thing that most kids have, everything except the right to control her own life. No, instead, she had a father that stopped her heart simply because he couldn't stand to see her suffering; something like a mercy killing. But that reason gave no justice; Maka shouldn't have been abandoned at the bottom of the ocean, that just wasn't cool at all. Especially not by her own father. Soul's heart broke and he didn't even attempt to figure out what number this was. The look of uncomfortable awkwardness and depression on Soul's face amused Kid and Stein to no end. Finally, Soul hugged both of the women and he still managed to suppress tears. He didn't know of any other time he had been so inclined to comfort any other people before and at this rate, he didn't give a damn.

"Does anyone want to listen to Maka's song again?" Kid offered, trying hard not to cry himself.

"You idiot, that'll make people cry more!" yelled Soul.

"Her song? Oh, that one on the computer?" asked Stein.

"Yeah, true, that will make us cry..." Kid muttered.

Maka, Soul, and Kami sat up straight, Kami and Maka wiping tears from their eyes.

"Maybe when she gets her voice back, she can sing us a new song," Soul suggests, looking over at her.

Maka looked at him demurely and tilted her head, unsure. Soul smiled at her reassuringly.

"Come on Maka, I heard you sing. You were too fantastic and cool as you sang to not sing even after getting your voice back," Soul told her.

Kami nodded, "If your voice remains anything like it was, you really should sing again. I don't see any reason why your voice would be altered."

"It was so emotional that we all nearly cried. Only really good singers can evoke that," Kid reminded her.

"You really should," muttered Stein.

Suddenly, Maka grew alert again and she gripped Soul's wrist as she wrote.

_**'Kishin again! This one's pretty weak though...so come on!'**_

Soul laughed at her eagerness as he passed the pad over, nodding to Maka.

Stein chuckled, "Are you ready to see your baby girl wielded as she destroys yet another kishin?"

Kami smiled at Soul and Maka, "Heck yeah, I can go for that."

Maka gave a soundless cheer and dragged Soul out the front door. Kami and the others stood at the window as a giant kishin crashed. It was black with four legs and a large dog-like head with shark teeth. The tail was like a dragons and large scales ran down its back.

Maka clung to Soul's hand and smiled brightly. She mouthed something to him before glowing white and falling into his hands. Without any cues, Soul charged forward and slashed at the kishin's chest before leaping into the air. Maka gasped silently in shock as Soul landed on the kishin's head and then jumped straight back off into the air again. He delivered a gash to the kishin's back and twirled Maka around before stabbing the kishin into the back again. Nothing could describe her surprise in this instant, so she decided on making herself useful. She threw her energy into her blade and created her larger, longer, and stronger blade. As Soul delivered the blow to the neck of the kishin, Maka twisted her blade and squeezed, decapitating the kishin completely and causing Soul to gasp in awe.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Soul cried as he jumped back off, landing on his feet as Maka turned back.

The kishin disappeared and Maka laughed silently. Soul sighed in sudden cheerlessness and a sudden feeling of letdown.

"I wish I could actually hear you laugh. Seeing it is fun, but..."

Maka frowned deeply with a deep feeling of forlornness before tugging Soul's arm to pull him inside with her. He followed listlessly, wondering what the hell she wanted from him this time. She simply collected her pad from the table and wrote while the others watched from afar.

_**'I swear on my crystal heart that I will laugh for you. I swear it Soul, I will laugh for you; I'll laugh until I cry if it makes you happy.'**_

Soul shook his head, "I don't want you to laugh until you cry. Seeing people cry, especially people I give a damn about, makes me feel weird. It kind of depresses me too. Hell, I almost cried while watching you and Kami cry; that was just so uncool for me."

Maka looked at him and he turned to her, "But you know what? I didn't care that it was uncool, I just wanted you to stop crying so I tried to help instead."

She smiled and wrote again, _**'Soul, you're just too awesome. You really are cool.'**_

Suddenly, Black Star came charging down the stairs with a giant black marker. Tsubaki followed, with Black Star's signature across her forehead and her two arms.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki wailed.

Soul dove into the couch as Black Star charged at the pair. In several strokes, Maka had his autograph across her forehead and he tugged her notepad into his hands. Maka, quite severely exacerbated, felt along the tables for something very thick and very hard. Black Star's giant autograph was soon etched onto the back cover of her notepad; front and back multiple times. He had no idea what he was about to receive. Soul turned and watched Maka raise a gelatinous, impervious, and consolidated dictionary that he knew had to be hard as a rock and very burdensome.

"Oh no," he gasped.

"Holy crap," murmured Kid.

"Poor idiot," sighed Stein.

"Why was he so stupid?" asked Kami

Maka pulled it back further and finally hammered it down straight in the middle of Black Star's skull.

"Oh my god, Black Star!" wailed Tsubaki.

He crashed to the ground screaming as a small fountain of blood poured. Maka rescued her notepad and released the dictionary right over the table, allowing it to descend to where it had been at rest. With pity and some form of satisfaction, Maka knelt down where Tsubaki was lolling over Black Star sobbing. She touched her hand to his head and tapped the heart on her chest to use the Cleaner magic on him, repairing his damaged skull, but not his insane brain. She nodded to Tsubaki and stood up carefully. Opening the back cover of her notebook, she sighed soundlessly, but then smiled. She knelt back down to the unconscious Black Star and slid his marker from his hand. After opening it to the front cover, she handed both to Soul.

"What Maka?" he asked, "I don't understand."

"Are you dense!" cried Kid.

"She wants you to sign it like Black Star did," giggled Kami.

Soul looked up at Maka blankly, "Do you really? Why me?"

Maka took the notepad and flipped the pages.

_**'If that egomaniac gets to sign it, shouldn't my truest best friend sign it too? Besides, Black Star's signature is crazy and I'd rather have yours. You're much more to me, so you deserve the place.'**_

Soul sighed, laughing slightly, "What is it about your reasoning that no one can argue with it?"

He lifted the marker and signed; making a very elegant, handsome, distinct, intelligible, and simply beautiful signature for the girl he knew was his truest friend as well. For a moment, Soul thought and then wrote something more:

_**'Your truest friend forever, no matter what.'**_

After looking at it for a moment, he handed it back to Maka, who looked at it. Finally, elated, she smiled and jumped into Soul's arms, giving him a strong and very much meant hug. Kami fanned herself and sighed happily while Kid felt another sense of gratification and Stein felt something unrecognized for him. Soul hugged her back and the pulled her back to look at the signature on her head. Smiling, he rubbed at it.

"Come on Maka, let's get that mess off of your forehead."

She nodded with great agreement and followed Soul upstairs to their bathroom just as Black Star came conscious.

"I, the amazing Black Star, demand a rematch! But first...I need some aspirins..."

_**Like any good magic, the user decides just how far Cleaner goes...**_


	12. Found Asura

Lost Voice is about at its end as well! So sad...:( On the bright side, two realizations occur in this chapter if you pay attention and quite building SoMa stuff shines in here too. Along with that news, there is only Chapter 13 and then an epilogue. And with that epilogue comes the ending of Lost Voice...

I don't own Soul Eater!

Enjoy and review. Let me know of any little requests for the last two chapters if there are any and I'll think about them

**Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean**

**Chapter 12: Found Asura**

Soul awoke to see Maka sitting on her bed wearing a light blue tank top and a long aqua skirt. The mute and beautiful girl was holding an open white pouch necklace as she held her crystal heart in her hand, looking at it with her deadpan green eyes.

"Morning Maka. What are you doing?"

She looked up and waved softly, but Soul saw something in her expression that didn't look right. Maka seemed slightly edgy and a little bit distracted. Oh how well he could read her!

"Maka? What's wrong?"

She grabbed her pad from the table and wrote on it.

_**'I don't feel very well. For some reason, I can't currently trace Asura and...and my heart's being invaded.'**_

She handed him the pad and then showed him her crystal heart. In the center of the beautiful pink crystal, Soul saw a white dot and a black dot fighting each other.

"M...Maka...what if the invasion gets in?" Soul asked, quite alarmed.

She shuddered and cringed before writing again.

_**'Depends. Only one person has the tools to do this, Asura...so mind control is the likely option. Or worse, he could possess me. Come on, we need to go talk to Kid and get Stein.'**_

Maka grasped his wrist, which he couldn't help but notice felt like a very weak grasp as they ran down the stairs. Nothing could describe the worry rising in him as Maka showed Kid her notepad and the crystal heart.

"Okay, I'll call Stien and Kami," Kid stated worriedly.

Kami was now staying at a hotel in Death City and was now easy to get in touch with. Suddenly, Maka let out a silent scream and ripped her pad from Kid so she could write again.

_**'I think Asura is back in Death City!'**_

"Oh shit," cursed Soul and Kid in unison as Kid dialed the phone.

Pain rippled through Maka's chest and she gave severe, soundless cries of pain, collapsing into Soul.

"Maka! Maka, you have to hold up!" Soul cried, rushing with her to the couch.

He looked at her crystal heart and saw that the white ball was losing the battle. He clasped it tightly in one hand as he held Maka with the other. Before he knew it, Stein and Kami came through the door without a single knock as Maka's breathing evened, the white ball soon resuming the battle.

"How can Asura invade her heart anyway?" Soul wondered aloud.

"He has her voice, a piece of her soul, which is connected to her crystal heart. It's like a remote," Kami sighed sadly.

"And by the looks of Maka, her heart is having a rough battle," Stein murmured.

Soul held her tighter and clasped her heart tighter.

"Come on, you can do it."

Suddenly, Maka panicked. Her heart was losing the battle and she was feeling the pain. She knew Asura would have control soon. She ripped herself from Soul, crying heavily as she ran for her pad. She knew she had no time left and if she wasn't careful, she would hurt Soul! That was the very thing she feared most and the invader to her heart knew this. Maka was frantic now, she had to warn him somehow. Why did she have to be mute? Stupid Asura, he just thought of everything didn't he? Maka inwardly cursed up a storm finding herself unable to find the notepad in her panic since Kid had carried it off to his office by accident.

"Maka! What are you doing?" demanded Soul.

"Something is wrong!" cried Kami

"Duh!" yelled Patty, who was trying to help a frantic Maka find her pad.

"This is bad," murmured Stein.

Stein turned to Soul, "You will be the only one who can save her, you know that right?"

Soul nodded firmly and looked at the heart, which was slowly turning black.

He looked up at Kami, "I will save her Kami, I will. That I vow."

Maka was suddenly flung out of the kitchen by an unseen force. She slammed into the wall and Soul cringed at the sight of someone...someone he loved...being thrown into the wall. Yes, he loved her and nothing could have made him realize it in a ruder manner. He cried out Maka's name and rushed to her as she rose.

"Soul, be careful!" yelled Stein.

Her arm went blade and she struck Soul in the arm, slicing him only slightly. She charged out the door and Soul followed her, grabbing her normal arm by her wrist.

"Maka, stop!"

She turned to him and he gasped in horror. Her left eye was red and the right eye was a very deadpan green, as if it were dying. Asura was possessing her, but she had only allowed him halfway and was now fighting against him. He pulled Maka's right wrist away from Soul and ran back from him

"What the hell?" asked Soul.

The left arm was the blade, which was swung at Soul, striking his shoulder painfully. Quickly, he ran back from Maka, but her body gave chase and struck him again. Kami, Stein, and Kid appeared at the window.

"Soul, Maka is only halfway possessed; she has control of half of her body!" yelled Kami.

"She's losing the battle, so you have to help her by coaching her!" called Stein.

"You're the only one who can!" added Kid.

Suddenly, a more feminine cry erupted from Maka's lips.

"Maka!" cried Soul.

"Ah yes, the precious Maka. Only with my possession does she even have her voice right now."

"Y...you jerk...let me go!" cried Maka, pain in her faltering voice.

Her body was launched at Soul again and her blade arm sliced a gash into Soul's side before her left foot kicked him into the wall.

"No! Soul!" screamed Maka, frustrated that he was getting hurt again because of her.

"Come on Maka, you're stronger than him. You can do this!"

Maka's green eye flashed and she raised her right hand, slapping herself in the right cheek, causing herself pain as well.

"Get out of me!" screamed Maka.

Asura drove Maka's right half into the wall, causing her to scream with peril. Fury rose within Soul. How dare this stupid monster possess Maka? It had no right to her heart, no right at all; only Maka had the right to make decisions for her heart. It was any human's right, a right that had been nullified for Maka since day one. With the side she controlled stunned slightly, Asura used Maka's body to charge again, slashing a gash into Soul's torso again. Soul sidestepped and looked into Maka's right eye.

"I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

He swung his leg around and kicked Maka in the left side, causing her to cry out as well as Asura.

"Agh! That's what you meant! " cried Maka.

"Unfortunately," affirmed Soul, "I'm so sorry Maka."

Maka panted, breathing hard as she continued fighting mentally. Her left leg rose and Asura basically kicked Soul right back, straight in the side using Maka's leg. Maka raised her right hand and slapped her left side again for that, but he slapped her back. She yelped painfully and Soul cringed at the sound of her pained cry. This sucked, this really sucked.

"Maka, you have to keep trying!" called Soul, "You are so much stronger, just prove it!"

Asura drove her left into the wall, but she twisted around, returning the favor by slamming her right side into the wall as well. She slapped her left and he slapped her right. She punched her left, her kicked her right. She screamed and he laughed wickedly as she kicked him back. It was an entirely new definition of self abuse that wasn't even meant as such. It only looked like it because Maka was fighting an invader that was inside of her body.

"Get out!" screamed Maka.

"Just die you stupid weak brat. You can't even talk without me in you right now."

"That just sounded so wrong that I really want to kill you now!" bellowed Soul.

Soul sighed, wishing he could. But the form was Maka, not Asura. Asura gagged and rushed at Soul, furious at how he had been taken.

"I would never do that to some pathetic weakling!"

"Maka isn't no pathetic weakling, but I'm still glad you wouldn't. Maka doesn't deserve something that sick and despicable, especially not from you! She has been through enough bullshit and you're making it worse!" yelled Soul, fury rising within him.

Asura stabbed him in the side before raising the blade to Maka's real heart.

"Ah! No! No!" Maka's right side struggled.

She punched, slapped, and kicked her left half before finally raising her left arm as a blade. She pushed against her left hand, desperate to get it away from her heart. She had to live so she could tell Soul something really important, something she knew was true from the depths of her heart and soul. Her hand bled hard as she shoved with determination, coming terribly close to giving herself an avulsion of her upper hand. She finally lost grip and was stabbed in the torso on her left, quite some ways away from her heart. Furious at being overcome, Asura slammed her right side into the wall again. Maka moaned, weakening severely. Blood poured from her two major wounds as her green eye dimmed; signifying the loss of some control over herself.

"Maka!" cried Soul

"Nhgg...S...Soul...I...I..."

"Maka, you can do it! You can't lose now! Don't leave me here Maka, don't leave me behind! You're more than a best friend to me and you know it! Maka, you have to win, please! Don't leave me here!"

Furious and determined, Soul ran head on towards her now and Maka screamed.

"No! Soul, Asura will stab you!"

"No he won't Maka. I'll make sure of that, although you won't like how. I'm sorry again."

Soul arrived to find the blade pointed at him, but he sidestepped and delivered at devastating blow to the inside of Maka's left elbow, temporarily incapacitating her arm.

"Ack!" yelped Maka.

"You bastard!" bellowed Asura as Soul embraced the still half possessed Maka. Her pouring blood soaked him too, but he didn't care since he was bleeding too.

Soul knelt down with Maka in his arms, letting her blood continued, although he hoped it would slow down for her sake. Why did it have to be such a pain in the ass? He really felt bad for Maka at this rate and for everything he had learned about her over the past few days. She had such a horrible past, but Soul was now determined to make her some better memories, things for her to remember in stark contrast to all of the negatives. What Soul Evans didn't realize was that he was already doing that and then some for her.

"Come on Maka, I have faith in you. Do it now, get him out of you!"

Maka held onto him with her right arm and breathed hard.

"O...okay...I'll be mute again after this..."

"That's fine for now. We are getting this voice back; hearing it for real makes that goal even more important to me."

"I will laugh for you, I will sing for you, and I will tell you something important when this battle ends. That I vow," Maka sighed.

Her green eye glowed white and an aqua glow rippled through her body. The heart mark on her chest glowed pink, as did her crystal heart where it lay in the house. Her wounds healed and the light flowed into Soul, repairing his wounds as well. This was Cleaner mixed with a spell known as 'Pure Rectify,' which relieved possession and other ailments. Maka had been unable to use it since she had been mentally struggling too hard and she was just weakening while trying to hold Asura off.

"Fine Maka, have it your way. I'm heading to your location, where I will kill you once and for all!" came one final roar from Asura.

"Bring it on!" yelled Soul as the glows subsided.

Maka's left side became normal and she hugged Soul tightly with both hands now. The pair stood up and performed Soul's favorite high five together, making the watchers in the window smile. The joyous celebration was short lived, however, as Asura landed in Kid's front yard...


	13. Found Voice

Ah! The last chapter has arrived. Well, the last before the epilogue anyway. I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed wrting this wonderful story for you all. Thank you all for the wonderful support, I couldn't have done it without you!

I do not own Soul Eater, but I own the song in this chapter. I also do not own the picture this fic was inspired by.

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Chapter 13: Found Voice**

"Oh crap," gasped Kid.

"You got this Maka!" called Kami.

"This is going to be a long and tough battle," Stein noted.

Soul and Maka turned to face a tall human-like kishin with a scarf around his neck that formed three flaps that hovered around his black hair framed face. Red eyes glared down from his tan skinned face and another flap from the scarf hovered around his bare chest. A strange eye shape lay on his forehead, rotated around to be perpendicular with his two main eyes and his lower half wore black pants. Suddenly, Maka saw her missing possession, a blue aura encasing a music note shape. It looked as if it were actually in Asura's chest!

"Wow, compared to the others, this jerk looks relatively normal," Soul chuckled.

Maka glared at him and shook her head. She pointed to his chest, where the soul form of her voice sat. Soul squinted at the object and then smirked.

"So that's what we're after then?"

He held his hand out to her, "Let's get it then!"

Maka nodded firmly and gave Asura a glare before taking Soul's hand. She smiled to him and transformed into her scythe form with it's blue and white blade along with the silver handle, cylinder, and pink heart. Soul twirled her in his hand before taking the grip.

"Well then, I have to face a pathetic human? Such an insult!" yelled Asura.

Soul rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the sunshine you damn jerk. Anyway, who do you think is the pathetic one here? Because it sure as hell isn't me or Maka!"

Soul held Maka tightly and charged at Asura, landing a hit to Asura's blocking arms before Asura threw him back. Asura opened his mouth to reveal a strange spearlike object. A beam shot out at Maka, but Soul turned himself.

"Soul no!" yelled Stein.

The beam struck Soul in the side, causing Maka to give a silent scream as Soul and Maka both were tossed back by the force. Soul struggled to his feet, his side damaged pretty badly. Maka started Cleaner, but Asura shot with another beam. Since Soul wasn't quite attentive yet, Maka's weapon form took the hit.

_**'Sheesh, he's lost his touch. I didn't even feel that.'**_

Soul tilted his head, "Maka? I heard you, how are you talking?"

Maka didn't get to answer, because Asura shot another beam. Soul jumped away and then, annoyed, charged up towards Asura, where he landed another hit to Asura's arms. Unfortunately, Asura caught Soul's arm and pressure pointed the inside of the elbow, incapacitating the arm.

"That's for what you did earlier pipsqueak," Asura growled as Soul gave a cry of pain.

_**'Soul! You have to let me go! I can fight on my own, but you can't use me with only one arm!'**_

"Want to bet that Maka?" Soul asked.

He swung Maka with his remaining hand, striking Asura's side, shocking Asura and Maka both. Stein and Kami gasped.

"One handed?" they all cried in shock.

Maka smiled on the inside, soundless at this rate. She knew Soul was strong, but she didn't know anyone who could have adjusted that quickly. Soul jumped backwards from Asura but Asura used a scarf formed limb to slam Soul into the wall. The mirroring force torn Maka from his hand and sent her flying. At this, Maka took on a white glow and turned back in midair, leaving her arms as scythe blades. She turned herself in the air and flung herself at Asura. He sent a scarf piece at her, striking her and throwing her back. Maka did not relent though, as everyone knew she would not.

"Give up Maka. You'll never speak again. Look at you shake, you're so afraid."

Maka shook her head as the quivers in her body eased, relenting the shaking Asura was referring to. He rolled his eyes and laughed wickedly.

"I can't wait to kill you."

"Hah! She'll be the one kicking you down to hell!" called Soul.

Furious, Asura shot a beam at Soul, but Maka leaped in front of it, taking it to her torso. Unfazed, she launched herself at Asura, landing multiple strikes to his arms and sides, but none to the chest. Asura jumped back and folded his hands as if in prayer. Maka became very alert since she knew what was coming. Two large circles with the eye symbols appeared and send red beams of energy down at Maka. She dodged them all, except one that flung her high into the air. As Maka's body crashed into the unforgiving ground, Asura flung himself from where he was floating in the air, creating a twister around him.

"Maka!" screamed Soul since he could easily see Maka was unable to dodge whatever was coming.

He flung himself over them, crashing on top of Maka's soft and torn body as the attack struck.

"AGH! Damn it, what the bloody hell?" screamed Soul with agony.

Soul's cry continued with blood curling pain and agony that tossed Maka back to her senses. The human drill attack was scattering Soul's blood everywhere, much to Maka's great horror and dismay. Quickly, she sent an upgraded form of Cleaner known as 'Ultimate Rescue' through them both, suddenly sending Asura flying back, pained by energy. 'Ultimate Rescue' damaged people who were too close to it that it was not meant for, such as Asura. Soul's breathing evened and his cries calmed while 'Ultimate Rescue' prevented him from passing out. He got up and Maka arose, flinging herself back into battle with ultimate focus. With Asura currently floored, Maka took advantage and slashed as his back furiously, causing decent damage to him. Suddenly, the scarf appendage struck her back off and Asura arose only to find Maka flying back at him. She slashed at him with the blades and did a backflip while she turned her arm blades into their larger, longer, and glowing form. She charged back and slashed furiously again, causing an avulsion of Asura's left arm before he threw her back with a burst of energy. Maka slammed into the wall and slid down painfully, blood pouring from her chest.

"Oh shit!" yelled Soul, rushing over to Maka.

Before he even made it, Maka was up and forcing herself to fly at Asura again. Blood pouring, she delivered blow after blow to the resilient Asura. Maka's specially empowered blades sliced the second off and one stabbed Asura straight on through the chest. Screaming crashingly, Asura returned the strike by using that spear in his mouth to send a beam of energy right through Maka's chest, thrusting her down through the air, down to the cold, hard, unforgiving ground. Soul's cry rang vociferously as he ran to Maka's aid, much to Asura's amusement.

"Maka!"

Tears flowed out of Maka's eyes as she breathed harshly. Her eyes were squeezed shut and Soul tapped her cheeks. Slowly, she wrenched them open to look at him with her expressionless eyes that said so little to many, yet so much to Soul. Right now, they told him that she was feeling very weak and was, much to his horror, feeling like she was dying.

"Maka, no, don't you dare die! I swear on your crystal heart that if you freaking die I will never forgive you, no matter what! Do you hear me?"

Maka nodded slightly, choking up as tears poured and blood flowed. He lifted her upper half as Asura shot a beam at Soul. Without a thought, Soul bent over Maka and took the weakened beam to his backside. It ached, but Soul sat back up and stared down into Maka's eyes as he lifted her again and embraced her. He felt her breathing slipping and he clung to her by the dress she wore, which was stained by blood as her own blood seeped onto him too.

"Damn it all Maka, can't you heal?"

"Soul, can't you see she's too weak? She's needs mental strength again!" scolded Stein.

Soul grinned slightly as he pulled Maka back for him to be able to stare into her eyes.

"You need mental strength? How about this then?"

He looked away slightly since she was looking at him so painfully. Before he could say a damned thing though, Asura flung himself over and struck Maka out of Soul's grasp. She crashed into the house, her dress tearing at the sides from the impact. She glared menacingly at Asura who grinned maniacally at her.

"I love being able to cause you pain."

Maka smirked at him and mutated her blade while he went on a rant to mock her. Soul moved slightly so he could see. He was already red in the face and quite pissed off at the creepy kishin for interrupting him. Maka's arm was slowly becoming a twisted shape, similar to a drill, but much different. Suddenly, she jarred it right where her voice lay inside of Asura and let her blade expand. It twisted like a spiral, tearing through Asura's chest. Soul watched her voice go flying out of Asura through the exit wound in his back and fall onto the ground. He made a dash for it as Maka ripped her blade to the side, ripping Asura's side very devastatingly.

"You little!"

Asura pulled back and shot another beam at Maka, but Maka dodged using a roll. Soul closed his hands around Maka's voice and held it close.

"I can't wait to give you to Maka and hear her sing, laugh, and hopefully...tell me something I really want to hear," he sighed toward the little ball

He looked at the cutely shaped object. It had a pink shimmer in it and a silver line that looked like sound waves. The music note flickered and Soul was amazed at the detail put into the vocal shard of Maka's soul.

"Her voice!" Kami cried.

"Awesome!" cheered Kid.

"What have I, the amazing Black Star, missed?"

"You moron, shut up already!" bellowed Kid at the late-arriving moron.

Asura frantically pounded at Maka with his scarf pieces, although Maka remained unfazed by the weak strikes.

"Stay down! Stay down! Please, for the hatred of hell, stay down! Why won't you die? Why won't you die?" Asura wailed.

Soul burst into a fit of laughter at how whiny the once fierce Asura sounded at the moment. Maka took more hits before Asura really panicked. It was here that Maka chose to fling herself up at Asura, where she punctured his chest twice, one with each blade. Soul watched in some form of entertainment as Maka's blades shredded through him, not quite killing him yet, since Maka wished to make him suffer.

"Agh! You little brat!"

"That so-called brat is killing your stupid ass," grumbled Soul.

Soul walked over as Maka planted her foot down over the top of Asura's heart.

"Hey Maka, you want to say something to him?"

Maka shook her head. Why waste her voice on this damned kishin that she truly despised? She'd rather use her voice for something better. She lengthened her blade and sliced more gashes into Asura's skin before stepping off and driving both of her blades into his heart, killing him instantly. Her wounds caught up to her and she stumbled into Soul. He embraced her, helping to stand. Asura's body, lost limbs, and his blood glowed white as they faded away like all kishins before him. Cheers erupted from the audience as Soul breathed a sigh of relief and a sigh of heisitation. Maka took a grip on Soul's shirt, both front and back to hold herself.

"Maka...I have...I have to say something to you."

She looked at Soul with her green eyes, which seemed to be gaining some light, some expression.

"I...I...I...oh damn it, I can't say it straight out. Here, take your voice for me."

Maka stepped back slightly as she accepted the ball. A bright smile enchanted Soul from her face as she pushed the ball onto that heart on her chest. A pink glow ran into her and a rush of wind swirled around her. Soul watched the ball slip inside of her and as the winds calmed, Soul finally pulled Maka's body to him. In her surprise, Maka's head jerked up, only for Soul's lips to crash onto hers.

"Aw!" squealed Tsubaki and Kami in unison.

"Soul finally got a heart and a girl. Never thought I'd see it," Kid murmured proudly.

"Whatever. Good for him," muttered Stein.

"Nice going Soul! The fabulous Black Star approves of you!"

Soul's arms held her tightly as Maka shut her eyes, pressing herself to him and wrapping her arms around him, her fingers grasping his shirt tightly. Her pink glow brightened as it enacted Cleaner on it's own, sending the glow into Soul as the pair's second set of wounds were healed, pushing them up to par. As glows subsided, the pair pulled back and fell into a simple embrace. Weak in the knees, they slid down to the ground, clinging to one another as they gasped for oxygen, much needed after their first kiss; as a pair and as singles altogether.

"I...I...love you Maka," Soul panted.

Maka's grasp tightened on him as Soul waited. Finally, a voice came from her, the voice of an angel; perhaps of heaven itself. It was silky and light with so much love, joy, and kindness packed into it.

"I love you Soul. I love you...I love you so much. Oh Soul...Soul, it's so paradisaical to be able to say that to someone besides Mama."

She buried her face into his shoulder, sighing with ultimate comfort.

"I know it is...because I've never had anyone I wanted to say it to. Maka, I love you. I really love you."

He almost cried happy tears, but desperately held them back on account of coolness. Stein, Kami, Kid, Black Star, and Tsubaki came outside to join the celebration.

"Nice going Soul," Kid smiled at his friend.

"You got a good one Soul!" cheered Black Star, pounding him on the back.

Black Star then whispered to Soul, "But I think I have a better one."

Soul chuckled, "To you she may be better. But to me, not even close."

Tsubaki and Kami hugged on Maka happily while Stein stood there stoically. Liz and Patty came flying outside, cheerfully embracing Maka as well.

"Okay, thanks everyone. Thank you. But who wants to hear me sing now, like I promised?"

Everyone gave a cheer and Soul pulled himself forward to be closer as Maka came to the front, before all of her new friend. She took a deep breath as Soul watched her eyes lighting up. They were losing that impassive look and becoming animate, full of expression and life.

"This one is dedicated to my Soul. For saving my life and helping me find my voice."

Everyone grinned and Soul reddened slightly, smiling sheepishly as well.

_**"Welcome to a new heart**_

_** I've waited so long**_

_** To be able to smile again**_

_** And now I can**_

_** Oh yeah, now I can."**_

Soul could automatically hear the happier tone in this song in contrast to the other one. Maka clasped her hands behind her back and inhaled deeply.

_** "The sun smiles on me today**_

_** As I run my soul through the wind**_

_** Oh-woah-oh, anyone tell me a thousand reasons why I should cry**_

_** And I'll tell you a million reasons why I shall smile all the while."**_

"Nice message," breathed Tsubaki.

_**"I understand my heart better now**_

_** Love is such complex joy**_

_** Cradling my soul**_

_** Because I know I'll pull through**_

_** With you by my side."**_

The wind blew softly and Kami cheered for Maka. Soul smiled at her and Maka felt her heart jump for immeasurable joy.

_**"Kamisama, I've found him now.**_

_** Thank you for giving me my truest friend, my honest love**_

_** Oh-woah-oh, anyone tell me a thousand reasons to scowl**_

_** And I'll tell you a million reasons why I shall laugh all the while."**_

She took in a breath and gave Soul a very dazzling smile as she extended her arms up to the sky.

_**"Listen to the wind**_

_** As it flies through your soul.**_

_** The beauty of life singing with love**_

_** Love to us all as we stand so proud**_

_** Hear me now, lose all of your burdening pain.**_

_** Ah, I hear it now, the hymns of joyful emotion**_

_** No matter what, we won't fall down.**_

_** I'll protect you, you protect me**_

_** Together we stand, the other as guide.**_

_** Oh-woah-oh, anyone tell me a thousand reasons to die**_

_** And I'll tell you a million reasons to live all the while.**_

_** Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh."**_

Maka twirled and pumped her fist into the air, "Yeah!"

Soul copied her, "Yeah!"

The others cheered as Maka ran into Soul's arms, embracing him as she pressed her lips to his. She then led him into the house, followed by the others. Carefully, she lifted her crystal heart and its pouch from the counter. Soul watched her put the heart inside and close it gently with ultimate care. Then, she turned to him and gazed up at him as she slid the pouch necklace over his head and around his neck. Kami, Stein, and Kid gasped in surprise as they understood the ultimate meaning of Maka's action. Without a single spoken explanation, Soul understood. He held her close to his chest.

"I'm honored Maka, I'm truly honored."

With those words, he pulled back and dipped his lips down to hers again. The crystal heart was in his hands and Maka could have exploded with joy.


	14. Epilogue

Now for the true end of Lost Voice, the epilogue! Yay, so cute and happy! Things are sealed up, a tie in is made, and fluffiness is continued!

I do not own Soul Eater

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Voice: The Angel in the Ocean<strong>

**Epilogue**

Dressing herself on a bright and beautiful morning, Maka had to wonder if there was anything more wonderful than waking up every morning to get a special high five and a passionate kiss from Soul. Fighting alongside him against the few kishins that came every now and then only to be extinguished with ease, they just kept getting closer and closer than they already were. As for today, Soul had already joined the others downstairs to be out of the room while she changed, so Maka knew she had to hurry up. Stupid ribbons...so impossible to tie behind your back...

"Come on Maka, we'll be late for school!" called Soul.

"I'm coming Soul, I'm coming! I'm trying to get my dress tied in the back!"

"Well let me tie it! You know you could have asked me!"

"Make sure its symmetrical!" called Kid.

"Shut up Kid!" yelled Soul as Maka came charging down the stairs.

Soul gasped and blushed at her. She wore a slightly below knee, smoothly fit dress that kind of hugged her developing curves, but not tightly. The dress was lacy, silky, and pink and Soul hated to admit it, but she looked so damned cool and hot at the same time. He didn't even know it was possible for her to look any more beautiful. Her hair was down, shining, and bouncy with some curl to it. Two long pink ribbons dipped from the sides of her dress as she ran to Soul and turned around hastily. He tied the ribbons in a nearly Kid approved bow. Tsubaki and Black Star charged down the stairs next where Liz, Patty, Kid, Soul, and Maka stood waiting already. The Gallows Mansion had become home to them all and they were now starting their very first day with Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star. Kid, Soul, Liz, and Patty weren't new to each other at all and so it didn't really matter that much between them. Soul draped an arm around Maka and kissed her.

"You look way too freaking hot for me not to kiss you. And even if not, I'd kiss you anyway."

Maka giggled very phonically and Soul smiled. He loved hearing her laugh. It was like having the lightest and softest blanket in the universe wrapped around your body; it was just beautiful and paradisaical, like Maka was to Soul period. She kissed him back before the others dragged them out the door for school.

"Hey, I was thinking of taking everyone to the beach after school today. Everyone in?" Kid asked.

"Hell yeah! I, the amazing Black Star, shall accompany you!"

"Me too!" laughed Tsubaki brightly.

"Yeah! I'd love to go back. That's where one of my best recent memories was made," Maka sighed cheerily.

Barely a month had passed since the very first day and even less time than that had passed since Asura had died and all had become so bright. Less than a month had passed since that battle, since that first kiss; since Maka had gained so much to continue her life with. She still remembered and she would never forget that entire week. That first day, where Soul had lay his hand on her shoulder and she had rested her hand upon it happily, breathing relief because she had simply just known in her heart...that he would protect her. And he did, he did protect her. He helped her heal and helped her find her voice again. She loved him more than anything and the same went for him as well. The feeling she had when she was around him, it was the greatest and most paradisaical feeling in the world; it was the feeling of true love, honored trust, and sweet faith.

"Probably has to be in my top five greatest memories as well," Soul agreed.

As they arrived at the school, Soul felt Maka stiffen from bad memories of this place, where so many had bullied and mistreated her.

"Maka? Are you sure you can do this?"

She leaned against him, relaxing slightly as she grasped his hand carefully.

"Of course I can, I have you now."

So after a decent and love filled day at school, Kid took them back by the mansion where he called for a driver. Everyone got ready by changing into beach clothes and then the girls each wrapped a towel around themselves. Tsubaki packed sunscreen and water bottles for everyone along with some extra towels and some beach toys. Once dressed, Soul made plans with Maka to take her back to where he had first found her, because he truly remembered the very place. The driver arrived and the group of friends were soon on their way to the beach.

When they arrived and set up their area a short walk from shore, Black Star and Tsubaki immediately went to 'take over' the entire ocean, although everyone knew that technically wouldn't happen in a thousand years. Kid made everything symmetrical, much to the annoyance of Liz and Patty. Soul took Maka's hand and led her off to the side, where he could take her onto a ledge directly above where he had found her.

Soon enough, the lovely pair stood together on top of a rocky hedge that hung over the ocean. The ocean where Maka had been laid to rest and where she had been revived in the same day by the person she loved more than anyone now. She stood straight, wearing a crystal adorned bathing suit similar to her dress, both made by her mother. She wore no shoes and she had her arms straight out to the sides to make her wingspan. Soul stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her, wearing his swim trunks and a white pouch necklace. Both stared the short distance down into the water.

"Ready?" he asked.

She closed her green eyes and inhaled slowly.

"You won't let go? Not at all?"

"Not at all, unless you ask me to."

"I'm glad to know you would never stop me."

"Unless you wish it to be so."

"Okay...one...two...three!"

Maka and Soul leaped into the air from the rock hedge and soon gamboled down into the ocean, right into the exact spot Soul had found her. As they sank under, Soul turned Maka in his arms to face him. With a soft smile on his face, he brought his lips to meet hers and Maka accepted joyfully, pressing her lips against his too. Here, under the ocean, was where they met and where their love had first began under the guide of a crystal heart. With that heart in a pouch around his neck, Soul felt like he could do absolutely anything at all.

They floated back up, lips still connected. When their lips parted, both already wanted another as they laughed joyfully, his arms wrapped around her.

"Man Maka, I love this ocean."

"Me too. Love you more though."

"Well of course. I love you more as well."

He took her hand and pulled her back down under with him, smiling at her all the while. As their feet touched the bottom, he cupped her cheek and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around her jewel, her soul, her sanctuary; her everything.

This is where it began, this is where it continued, and this was where it would never end.

_**This ocean was where the eternal love of the crystal heart rested**_

_**Forever, even beyond the reaches of human life. **_


End file.
